Strong Reasons
by jrrm64
Summary: SecNav and Garrison force Tony into an undercover op.
1. Chapter 1

Strong Reasons

_Strong reasons make strong actions._

_William Shakespeare._

Part One

Chapter One

The man was wearing Gino Valentinto gray stripe, Italian worsted Merino wool, vested suit with linen white shirt and black silk tie, as he sat alone at a table in the Aqua Restaurant and Lounge in Beverly Hills. His light brown, almost sandy, hair was combed back and held in place by product and his ocean green eyes had a hint of amusement behind them as he seemed to notice everything in the room. She had him targeted as their potential gun dealer. They were told that _The Gent _liked expensive clothes, was around forty years old, and handsome. She needed to be sure about him, so she started to walk over to his table.

He noticed her right away. She was attractive enough to be a model, not a runway model, but more like sports wear or swimsuits, maybe Victoria Secret. it wasn't her black TSE Jason Wu dobby shift dress with her rich, long brunette hair flowing about her face, which made her stand out in a crowd lounge full of Los Angeles women trying to be attractive. She stood out because aura of toughness mixed with vulnerability and sensuousness, which hung around her like a perfume. He then noticed she had one brown and one blue eye, which added somehow to her attractiveness. As she got closer he put her age around twenty-nine, oh, so young.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

He lifted his Highland Park 25 year old single malt scotch and took a sip.

"Please, go right ahead," he said.

He was supposed to be seen and noticed and nothing got you noticed more than having a drink with a beautiful woman.

"What are you drinking?" she asked.

"Highland Park," he answered.

She reached over and gently stroked his hand holding the snifter of scotch then took the glass from him and sampled it.

"Delicious," she said.

She handed him his glass back.

"My name is Nikki," she said.

"Alexander," he replied. "Can I get you a glass of your own?"

"I'd like that," she said.

_"Come on you aren't falling for his Mr. Charming bullshit act," _said Deeks in the ear piece in her ear.

She smiled at Alexander, as he raised his hand and motioned to the waiter to bring her a drink. In a matter of moments the waiter places a drink in front of her then disappeared. She took a sip then smiled.

"What brings you to LA?" she asked.

"Business," he smiled.

"Really. I love a businessman. So, where are you from, Alexander?" she asked.

"Here and there. I don't tend to stay in one place for too long," he answered.

_"Gary Grant is evasive," _said Deeks. "_I think he's our man, Kens." _

_"Get him somewhere were we can take him down, Kens," _added Callen in her ear.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"I have a bungalow at the Beverly Hills Hotel," he said.

"I always wanted to see the inside of one of those bungalows. I've heard so much about them," she smiled seductively.

"Nikki, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked with a grin.

"Is it working?" she asked.

"Does someone as beautiful as you really need to ask?" he said, which made her blush slightly.

"Now I really want to see the inside of one of those bungalows," she said.

Alexander downed his scotch then watched as she did the same. He took out a money clip and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table then they headed out.

His car and driver were waiting for him outside. The driver let them off at the side of the hotel near the bungalows. Alexander got out first then walked around and let Kensi out of the Lincoln Town Car. He offered her his right hand, as she got out of the car and then she stumbled slightly, as her four inch high heel caught on the sidewalk. She fell rather gracefully into his arms, which allowed her to feel the gun he kept in a shoulder holster. Holding her tightly, so as to keep her from falling, he then did something he didn't expect to do and neither did she: he kissed her.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, but Kensi found herself wanting more. She deepened the kiss and he responded devouring her mouth. It was obvious there was chemistry between them. _Damn it, he has to be a gun dealer. _

The kiss continued until finally she moaned and he stepped back from the kiss. "_I can't believe you tongued him," _Deeks said into her ear.

It was then that Hanna and Callen came screeching up behind the Town Car in a 2010 red Challenger. They had their Sig Sauers out and pointed at Alexander and the driver.

"Federal Agents, freeze," yelled Callen.

Kensi pushed Alexander away. She noticed that he had a big grin on his face like he found everything amusing.

"Calm down, Callen, right? That's your name, isn't it?" Alexander said.

"Who are you?" asked Callen, his instincts telling him that they didn't have their man.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS," he said with a smile.

"You work with Gibbs," said Callen.

"Yeah, I did," Tony said using the past tense.

He looked at the two agents. Callen with his way too short for Tony's style haircut and permanent five day growth of bread and the large, muscular African American ex-Seal Hanna, who both knew Gibbs which made Tony feel somewhat trusting of them.

Another car, a GTO, pulled up and a shaggy blond haired agent with stubble and a beach bum feel got out of the car.

"You okay, Kens" he inquired.

"Yeah, Deeks," said Kensi, as she kept her eyes on Agent DiNozzo.

"ID?" barked Hanna.

"Undercover, no ID. Take me back to OSP and either Director Vance or Deputy Director Garrison can tell you who I am," said Tony then he looked at Kensi. "I apologize, Agent..."

"Kensi Blye," she said.

"I was trying to establish my cover as a player, so I left the lounger with the most beautiful woman in it. Please, forgive me," he said.

"Yeah, sure," she shrugged it off, though she was having trouble shrugging off his kiss.

"Hey, Tony, do I have go with you?" the driver of the Town Car asked.

"No, Sonny. Go home to Janet and thanks for the ride tonight," he said.

"You know I owe you from those days in Baltimore, Tony. Any time," he said then got into the car and drive away.

"Where's your backup?" asked Hanna.

"Ask Deputy Director Garrison that question," said Tony.

"Only if I have to," said Hanna.

"DiNozzo, you can drive with us," said Callen, who then looked at Kensi. "See you back at OSP."

"Yeah, sure," she said as she watched Tony get into the backseat of the Challenger then Callen and Hanna get in and it screeched off.

"He's too old for you," said Deeks as he walked up beside his partner.

"Shut up, Deeks," she responded.

"Hey, it's just an observation," he said with a smirk, which he hoped hid his jealousy.

"Let's go," she barked.

She admitted that she had father issues, which sometimes led to her finding older men attractive, but somehow she didn't think of this Agent DiNozzo as an older man. There was just something different about him. Then again his kiss still lingered on her lips.

NCIS

Back in OSP Ops Hettie along with Nell and Eric and listened to the whole op and watched part of it on CCTV, which Eric had hacked into. Hettie, who was small in stature at well under five foot tall, was held in great esteem by everyone in the intel, counterintelligence, and counterterrorism business, except by Owen Garrison. He seemed to think of her as an anachronism that should be in retirement, so when she heard his name she knew that Garrison was running an op in her territory without telling her. It was a stupid and dangerous think to do.

"Shall I get as much as I can on this Special Agent DiNozzo, Hettie," asked the elfin cute and equally height challenged Nell Jones.

"Don't worry," said Hettie, "I can manage."

With her arms behind her she strolled out of ops and down the stairs to her officer area. Callen's team was not only her number Special Projects Team, but one that she was very fond of. Garrison's arrogance could have put them in danger, but more importantly she had the feeling that he had already placed in danger this Agent DiNozzo. She sat down at her desk then turned on her computer. Besides NCIS, she wanted to check what NSA, CIA, FBI, Mossad, and whoever else she needed to check by backdooring into their network thought of this Anthony DiNozzo.

By the time the number SP Team got there, Hettie had already read enough about Anthony DiNozzo to like him. She had the feeling more research would merely make her like him more.

"Hettie, this is...," Callen began to introduce DiNozzo.

"Henrietta Lang," smiled Tony.

"Mr. DiNozzo, you have done your research," said Hettie. "I prefer Hettie to Henrietta."

She offered him her hand to shake.

"I prefer Tony to Anthony," he took her hand, bent at the waist and kissed it.

Kensi and Deeks arrived in time to see Tony kiss Hettie's hand.

"Oh, this guy is too much," said Deeks.

Hettie smiled and offered him a seat on one of her chairs.

"An antique chair. Victorian, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," she smiled. "You know antiques."

"When my father sold his Long Island home to pay taxes recently, I ended up with several storage units filled with my mother's antique furniture. I haven't gotten around to selling them yet," he said.

"I'd love to see what you have," she said.

"Next time you're in DC you can browse as much as you like," said Tony.

"Oh, Anthony, that would be lovely," she said.

Callen and Hanna watched Hettie's and Tony's exchange and were caught somewhere in between amused and confused. She took to DiNozzo like she knew and trusted him for years.

"Now explain to me how Garrison has corralled into work an op alone," she said.

"It's not the first time I've done this for NCIS," he said, "though it might be the most dangerous."

Tony thought about his meeting with Vance and Garrison several months ago which got him involved in this undercover op.

_He walked into Vance's officer after being called there. Deputy Director Garrison and Director Vance sat at the conference table. Vance motioned him to sit. _

_"Agent DiNozzo, I want to start by saying this is not my idea," said Vance. _

_"No, this is SecNav Jarvis' idea and mine," said Garrison. _

_Tony sat down and looked at Garrison. _

_"Under Director Shepard you spend seven months seducing an arm's dealer's daughter during which time the CIA was able to take over his business. Some say Rene Benoit's concern for his daughter led to him lowering his defenses and allowing the CIA in," said Garrison. _

_"I'm glad I could help," growled Tony. _

_"For Jarvis you spent several months dealing with a mole problem," said Garrison. "You work on your won without backup well." _

_"Only when I have to," said Tony. _

_"We have a new assignment for you. It's long term and it involves you being out on the edge by yourself. SecNav and I want you to establish yourself as an arm's dealer named The Gent," he said. _

_"Why?" _

_"In order to develop a reputation in the hopes of luring a terrorist to you to do a deal," said Garrison. "Once your rep is made, you will let it be known that you have unmanned drones to sell. We believe that Abdul Sharif will be one of the first to offer to buy these drones. We want him," said Garrison. _

_"Why no backup? Why out on the edge by myself?" asked Tony._

_"Because you will be under great scrutiny. You background we can make airtight and waterproof, but if they watch your 24/7 they are bound to see you backup," said Garrison. _

_"Better to risk me and my life then the op, right?" asked Tony. _

_Garrison smiled. _

_"You'll have access to one million dollars as your seed money to get you started in the arms game. Every deal you make keep a record of so we can deal with the buyers later," said Garrison. "Do what you have to sell this." _

_"What if I say no?" said Tony. _

_"Agent Gibbs and Mexico. We know about that," said Garrison. "Miss Scuito hid the evidence, we know about that." _

_"Are you threatening them?" asked Tony. _

_"Agent David's citizenship can be revoked," said Garrison. _

_Tony's stomach turned and he looked at Vance, who looked like a man who wanted to rip Garrison's head off, but he couldn't. Garrison must have something on him, too, thought Tony. _

_"What do you want me to do?" asked Tony. _

_"Cut ties with your team so they aren't tempted to look for you then we will start this op," said Garrison. _

Hettie, Callen, Hanna, Kensi, and Deeks stared at him for a moment. The man was caught in quicksand and sinking and those who would help him weren't throwing him a rope but bricks.

"I take it you shouldn't be telling us about this. Why are you?" Hettie asked.

"You have a reputation for secrecy and your team will only get in my way unless I let you know," said Tony.

"So, you really are _The Gent_?" asked Callen.

Tony took a flash drive out of his pocket and tossed it to Callen.

"Every transaction I've made from a white supremacist group I sold M4s to in Tennessee to a Basque separatist group I sold C-4 in Tuscany. Enjoy the reading, but please, if you start taking them down, do it quietly. I'd like to survive this op in one piece," said Tony.

"This is," Hettie paused, "reprehensible. How long have you been under?"

"Six months. I've been a busy boy," he said then leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. He was tired. Months of making like one of the men he would normally put behind bars were weighing on him. And without backup and with the knowledge of how he hurt his friends, his family, he was worn out.

Kensi looked at him and her heart broke. This was one of the good guys and he was forced into a bad deal. They had to do something for him. She looked at the faces of her teammates and saw that they felt sorry for him. There had to be something they could do.

Hettie looked at the agent in front of her and knew she had to help him. She liked him. She needed to help him.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"Presidential bungalow at the Beverly Hills hotel," he answered.

"Sheik Ali Ibn Talib is letting me stay there. I sold him four dozen PDWs," he said.

"You have been busy," said Callen.

"What is _The Gent's _name?" asked Hanna.

"Alexander Paddington," said Tony.

"Paddington, as in Paddington bear," chuckled Deeks.

"No, Paddington as in my mother's family name," Tony corrected him.

Kensi elbowed Deeks in the ribs for his comment then she found herself thinking once again about the kiss she shared with DiNozzo.

NCIS

It had been six months since DiNozzo went undercover, six months of feeling guilty over how his agent was treated and tossed into an op without anyone to watch his back. Vance was fed up. Once DiNozzo took the job, Vance was kept out of the loop, which even furthered humiliated him. He parked his car in front of Gibbs' house, got out and walked up the front steps and into the house.

Even though it was one in the morning, he heard Gibbs down in his basement at work. Vance opened the basement door and headed down into the basement.

"Leon, why do I have the pleasure?" said Gibbs.

He was dressed in jeans and a NIS grey sweat shirt. Looking at Vance, he noticed the Director was still in his suit.

"We need to talk about DiNozzo," said Vance.

Gibbs grimaced at the name. He thought of about the last time he was Tony. It was in Abby's lab.

"_You are a hypocrite, Gibbs. You have you fucking rules but you never keep them yourself. Always work as a team. You never work as a team," he yelled at Tony. _

"_Tony, don't say that to Gibbs," said Abby. _

"_Haven't you protected him enough, Abby, by losing a report on how he murdered someone," barked Tony. _

"_DiNozzo, what brought this on?" yelled Gibbs. _

_Just then Ziva walked in looking for Tony because she knew he was upset. She noticed Abby was in tears and Gibbs ready to kill. _

"_Damn it, Gibbs, couldn't you at least let someone else do your dirty work for you rather than a hero worshipping Goth," he growled. _

"_Tony, don't...," Ziva started to speak. _

"_Oh, good. Here's another hero worshipper. She also kneels at the altar of Gibbs," he cut Ziva off. _

"_Tony," she said softly. _

"_Rule 12 has worked out for her. Instead of having a relationship with me, she managed to have one after another with fucking assassins and assholes who kill innocent women," he said. _

"_Tony, don't or I'll...," Ziva started to yell. _

"_What?" he cut her off. "You'll revert to form, knock me on my ass, and threaten to shoot me. Shut up and listen," he growled at her. _

_Suddenly, Ziva remembered Tel Aviv after Tony killed Michael. There he was with a broken clavicle and she knocked him to the ground and stuck a gun to his knee then to his chest and threatened him. She shut up. _

"_Always your way, Gibbs. We have to worship you and do as you say. Well, I'm fed up with it. Get a new fucking dog to kick around. I'm done with you and with anyone who fucking has anything to do with you," he said coldly. _

_Turning to leave, Ziva throw a right to his jaw hitting him hard enough to stagger him and drawn some blood. Tony smiled. _

"_Yeah, worshipping at the altar of Gibbs. Have fun with him, girls," he said then stormed out. _

"What about DiNozzo?" he said with a hint of sadness. He picked up his coffee mug with bourbon in it and took a sip.

"He forced to break off with you and your team. He's working an undercover op for Jarvis and Garrison," Vance said getting it out there quickly.

"Forced? Forced how?" asked Gibbs.

"Garrison found out about what you did in Mexico all those years ago. He threatened you and Abby then he threatened Ziva's citizenship. Tony took the op without argument," said Vance. "The man has been undercover for six months with backup, playing without a net."

Gibbs suddenly threw his mug up against the wall: "Damn it!"

"Yeah, damn it," said Vance.

"Why didn't you stop it?" growled Vance.

"They had something on me, too," he said. "I forced it agreement with them. But I can't take it any longer. This op is designed for DiNozzo to either succeed or be killed. They are treating him like an expendable pawn."

"You mean to tell me he has thrown his life away for us," growled Gibbs.

"Without hesitation," said Vance.

"I need to do something about this, Leon," said Gibbs.

"I agree, but we have to do it carefully," said Vance.

"I also need to let Ziva and Abby in on this," he said.

"It's your call, Gibbs. Your call," said Vance.

Gibbs looked at the man and hoped Leon Vance didn't see how torn up inside he was right now. He didn't trust his gut about Tony, but instead let his ego be in control. He knew something was off, but the man had hurt Abby and Ziva so callously that he didn't pursue it. He let Tony walk away and didn't do a damn thing about.

"Be here tomorrow at six after work Leon. I'll have them and McGee here. We can get started figuring out how to help Tony then," said Gibbs.

"I'll be here," said Vance, who then turned and walked back up the stairs leaving Gibbs to wallow in guilt and anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After letting Callen know to give her some time with Tony with a nod, Hettie made Tony a cup of Bai Hao white tip Oolong tea. He sat there wondering if he made the right decision letting them know who he was. All he needed to do was get another NCIS team into hot water.

"Here you go, Anthony," Hettie said as she handed him a cup of hot tea.

"I'd rather a whiskey or scotch," he said.

As she sat down she allowed a little knowing smile to escape then shook her head no.

"Have you been drinking a lot?" asked Hettie.

"More than I should," he admitted. "Are you calling Vance or Garrison?"

"I don't believe that is necessary right now," she said.

Some of the tension escaped his body and he closed his eyes in relief.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this. I recommend someone drives me to my bungalow then forget you met me," he said.

"But, Anthony, you seem to be unforgettable," Hettie smiled.

Tony sipped the tea. It was half bad, though he still would have preferred a nice stiff drink.

"How do you like the tea?" she asked.

"Sweet, slight taste of peach," he said. "It's nice."

"Excellent palate you have, Anthony," she said.

"Trust me, I prefer pizza and beer, but I was raised with a silver spoon in my mouth," he smiled.

Hettie looked into his eyes. She saw an agent teetering on the edge. He was lonely and strung out. What he had accomplished on his own was impressive, she had to admit. She couldn't leave him on the ragged edge without offering him some help.

"Anthony, you can't keep doing this alone," said Hettie.

"I have no choice, Hettie. The SecNav once said that he owned me. I guess he was right. I'm not supposed to contact them until I make contact with Ali Ibn Talib," he said then took another sip of his tea before putting it down on her desk.

Looking at his Tag Heuer watch, he saw that it was going on midnight. He needed sleep, especially since he had a lunch business meeting tomorrow. Hettie noticed the watch.

"You have excellent taste," she said.

"Anthony DiNozzo has good taste, but Alexander Paddington has exquisite taste right down to his Oxford shoes," he grinned.

She stood up: "Finish your tea and relax. I'll see who is able to drive you to your bungalow."

"Thank you," he said.

Walking away from him, Hettie's mind churned. She knew she couldn't let Garrison or the SecNav know about their interaction with DiNozzo, but she had a hard time believing Vance was involved in this. As she entered Callen's team bullpen, she saw the four agents were quiet and tense.

"How are we going to help him?" asked Callen.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Callen," said Hettie.

"We are going to help him, right, Hettie?" asked Hanna.

"Yes, Mr. Hanna, we are," she said softly.

"I know Gibbs fairly well. Should I reach out to him?" asked Callen.

"Not yet. We need time to think this through. I'm afraid the problem Agent DiNozzo has gotten himself involved in has many tentacles," she said.

"He's fucked," said Deeks, drawing glares from Hanna, Kensi, and Kensi.

"Thank you for the descriptive analysis, Deeks," Hettie said then she sighed. "I need someone to drive Anthony to his hotel."

"I'll do it," Kensi spoke up quickly.

"I'll do it," Deeks said almost as if he was ordering her, which drew smirks from Callen and Hanna.

"Tell him that I need to change before I drive him," said Kensi then she walked away towards the locker rooms.

"I shall let him know that Miss Blye is driving him. I need to talk to him again for a few moments," said Hettie then she turned on her heels and walked back to Tony.

Tony had finished his tea and was standing straightening his suit and tie and working himself back into character when Hettie returned.

"Miss Blye will drive you to your hotel," she said.

"Thank you," he replied.

"I intend on helping you. I'm not sure how as of yet but I intend on helping you," she said.

"Well, chances are I'll be out of the country tomorrow if my lunch goes well," he said.

"Where are you headed now?" she asked.

"Vancouver to start with then God knows where. Each step brings me closer to Ali Ibn Talib," said Tony.

"Anthony, if I could find a way out of this for you, would you take it?" Hettie asked him.

He thought about what he had given up so far for this undercover op and what he had accomplished. The flash drive he gave them had enough information and evidence to take down four organizations and a half dozen people. And he was getting closer to Talib, who had hundreds, if not more, of innocent lives' blood on his hands.

"I started this, so I have to see it through, otherwise all the damage to some people I care for has been for nothing," he said.

"Very noble, Anthony, but what about you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I exist any longer, Hettie," he smiled. "For six months I've sold guns to men who make my stomach turn and I've acted like their buddy. A few times I witnessed testing their new weapons on other people. I'm not sure that Anthony DiNozzo, federal agent, still exists."

"Of course, he does. We just need to help him," she said.

Kensi entered Hettie's area. She had changed into jeans, a white tee shirt, black vest and short leather jacket. Her hair was now pulled back in a ponytail and she reminded Tony now of Ziva, which somehow made her even more attractive to him.

Tony followed her out of OSP and in the parking lot. His face broke into a wide grin when he saw that she drove a 1971 black Dodge Challenger.

"You drive a muscle car," he said.

"What do you drive?" she asked.

"Used to drive a '76 Corvette then a '68 Mustang and now '68 Pontiac GTO," he told her. "I left the car with a buddy of mine, Jimmy Palmer. He's the only one at NCIS that knows what I'm doing. It kind of frightens to think of how he's treating it," Tony told her.

"You must trust him," she said.

"Yeah, I do," he said then got in the car.

For the trip from Santa Monica to Beverly Hills Tony remained silent. His mind was wondering how easy it would have been to have let them arrest him today and blow his cover, but, no, he had to keep the op going. He had to make sure that Garrison and Jarvis left Abby, Gibbs, and Ziva alone.

Pulling up to the Beverly Hills Hotel Kensi parked the car. She looked over at Tony, who seemed lost in thought.

"We're here," she said.

"Yeah, right," he said.

He didn't want to be alone. He'd spent a lot of time alone lately.

"Care for a drink? I have an excellent single malt in my room," he said.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind one," she smiled.

They got out of the car and started walking towards the presidential bungalow. It was a beautiful night, not too cool with a temperature hovering around fifty-five degrees. Tony was starting to think that this was the way November should be. They came up to the presidential bungalow and Tony let them in.

It was impressive inside with a living room and dining room in one, a master bedroom, full size kitchen and glass door in the living room which led to a lap pool. Kensi was impressed.

"This is something else," she smiled. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

Tony chuckled: "You don't have to ask. It is down the hallway right before the bedroom."

She took her leather jacket off and slung it over an armchair then headed to the bathroom. Tony walked over to the bar and poured them each a healthy Glenlivet. Lately it took a few of them to help him sleep at night. There was a knock at his door. A bubble of apprehension popped in his belly and he walked over and answered the door. Two men in moderate priced dark suits pushed their way into the bungalow.

"Pack your bag. Our boss wants you in Vancouver tonight. His plans have changed and he doesn't want to lose a chance to do business with you," he said.

The other thug noticed Kensi's jacket.

"He's got company," he said.

"I'm with a friend," said Tony. "She's in the bathroom. Just let her do her thing and then leave."

"I'll call the boss and check on what we should do," said the other thug, who took out a cellphone and made a call.

Kensi heard the commotion in the bathroom. She knew it wasn't good for either her or Tony if they found her with an ID, badge and Sig Sauer. Taking the lid off of the toilet, she dropped her badge, ID, cellphone, and gun into the water of the water tank, replaced the lid then she let her hair down and shook her head so it looked sexier. She was ready to walk out of the bathroom.

When she exited and joined the men in the living room, the thug not on the cellphone looked at her.

"Some friend," he said with a leering smile.

"Take that smile off your face or I'll remove it for you," Tony warned him.

"You think you can," he said.

"I know I can," Tony replied.

The other thug hung up the cellphone.

"Boss says to bring her along. We got a private jet out at John Wayne airport, so get packed," he ordered Tony.

"I want her to stay," Tony said.

"She either comes or she stays and we make sure that she can't talk," he warned him.

Tony looked at Kensi. He now had no choice but to take her with him, so he walked over to her put his hand behind her neck and drew her in for a long passionate kiss. When he broke off the kiss and told her: "Don't worry, babe, I'll take care of you."

"But I don't have any clothes, Alex," she purred.

"I'll buy you some," he said then gave her another kiss. "Help me pack."

She followed him into the bedroom. Once there he turned in her and looked into her eyes. He didn't see fear but excitement.

"Follow my lead and you'll be fine," he said.

"You're the boss," she smiled.

"Okay, do you have any identity already set up just in case they check on you?" he asked.

"Nikki Santry. I'm a hostess in a high-end nightclub," she said.

"Perfect," Tony said. "Now help me pack. We'll buy you some clothes in Vancouver. And trust me, when I can get you free and clear of this mess I will."

"Don't worry about that now," she smiled.

NCIS

It was a long tense day on the job for Gibbs as his team reviewed cold cases. By four, he called Abby and Ducky and told them to be at his place in an hour. He told Ducky to bring Jimmy along. Next, he faced McGee and Ziva ignoring their new probie, Agent Philip Easton.

"Call it a day," he said then he looked at McGee, who now sat at Tony's desk since he was now the SFA. "McGee, Ziva, my place in an hour. It's important."

"Yes, boss," McGee said.

"Yes, Gibbs," added Ziva.

Ziva looked at her boss for a moment. He seemed older, worried. His grey blue eyes were filled with concern and more, regret. He got up, grabbed his overcoat and rushed off.

Gibbs made great time back his place. He ordered four large pizzas since he was having everyone over he thought he might as well feed them. The pizza was chosen to honor DiNozzo. The marine realized how much he owed the man he thought of as a surrogate son.

Not unexpectedly the first one through the door was Ziva. She was dressed in a black pantsuit and white dress shirt with a wool overcoat. Gibbs knew that the past three months she had started dating a lawyer, which seemed to stabilize her moods after what happened with Tony. When he up and left leaving no forwarding address, he thought Ziva was going to hunt him down and kill him for awhile. But these past few months she had finally calmed down, though mention of Tony's name could set her off.

"Gibbs," she said taking off her overcoat and hanging it up. "You said this was important."

"Very, Ziva, very important. Someone's life may be at stake," he said. "I ordered pizza for everyone."

"Tony would have...," she started to say then stopped herself.

Tony was not a name or a person she liked to talk about lately. He shook his head as he saw the look of disdain on her face.

Next to come into the house where Abby and McGee, who were shortly followed by Ducky and Jimmy. Before Gibbs could start telling them about Tony the door bell rand and the pizza had arrived. Gibbs paid for it then put the pizza on the dining table.

"Tony would have loved this, a pizza party," said Abby said as she grabbed a slice of sausage and pepperoni with extra cheese.

"Let us not talk about him," said Ziva.

"No, Ziva, let's talk about him," said Gibbs grabbing everyone's attention. "Tony is why I called you here. Let's go in the living room."

The team filed into the living room with everyone sitting on the sofa or on an armchair, except Ziva. She paced behind the sofa glaring at Gibbs with sad eyes. In her mind Tony had hurt her even more than her father because she trusted him, maybe even loved him, more than her father.

"DiNozzo was forced into what he did by Deputy Director Garrison and the SecNav. He was forced into first breaking up with the team in a way that made sure we wouldn't follow him then taking a long term undercover op without backup. He's out there right now on his own and in danger," he said.

"How did they force him?" Ziva asked with her voice filled with white hot anger.

"They threatened the three people who mean the most to him: Abby, me and you," Gibbs answered.

"How? How did they do this?" she demanded.

"Abby because she lost a report about me that was supposed to be sent to Mexico; me, they threatened me about the fact that I hunted down and killed the man in Mexico who killed my wife and daughter," he admitted to everyone then paused to give them time to react.

After a minute no one seemed to care that he did what he did. Though he was touched by the loyalty, he was more than a little upset that no one looked shocked. He finally continued: "And you, Ziva, they threatened your citizenship, which would mean that you'd be fired and sent back to Israel. He did what he did to protect us."

"How can they do that to Tony?" asked Abby, who now had tears watering her eyes.

"Jethro, I find this hard to believe. It's outrageous," said Ducky.

"No, it's this damned SecNav and his lapdog Garrison," said Gibbs.

"Couldn't Vance stop this?" asked McGee.

Vance walked through the front door in time to hear the question from McGee.

"They blackmailed me, also," said Vance.

"He was your agent. You should have protected him," growled a angered Ziva.

"I don't disagree with you, Agent David," he said.

"Did you find anything out about his op?" asked Gibbs.

"They opened a million dollar slush fund to get him started then told him to make a reputation as a arms dealer. Once he has made his reputation, he is to let it be known that his several unmanned drones to sell in the hopes of drawing out Ali Ibn Talib since it is well known that Talib converts US unmanned drones," said Vance.

"And once that happens?" Ziva asked.

"He is supposed to contact Garrison for orders," Vance said then shook his head. "Garrison told me this afternoon that when he gets the call from DiNozzo his orders will be to kill Talib."

"That is suicide," said McGee.

"Exactly. There little op will be nicely cleaned up," said Vance.

"If Tony dies, I will kill them and no one will be able to stop me," said Ziva coldly.

"Ziva, stand down," said Gibbs. "Leon, do they know where he is?"

"Not a clue, but Garrison said he has succeeded beyond their wildest dreams so far. His rep is growing in the arms dealer world," said Vance.

"What is his cover name?" asked Abby.

"I have no idea," he said.

"We need that information to start tracking him," said Gibbs.

"Alexander Paddington," said Jimmy.

Everyone's head turned in unison and stared at Jimmy.

"Mr. Palmer, how do you know this?" asked Ducky.

"He trusts me. He told me what happened and he left me his GTO," Jimmy stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" growled Gibbs.

"Because he trusts me and told me not to tell any of you. Tony told me he was doing this to protect those he loved and he didn't want them fucking up his sacrifice by trying to save him and having Garrison make good on his threats," said Jimmy.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" asked Abby.

"Two months ago he sent me an email from some hotel in France. He asked for details about all your lives," he said.

"What did you tell him, Jimmy?" asked Ziva.

"The truth, Ziva. He was glad that you were finally seeing someone, though he did quote Shakespeare," Jimmy sadly smiled.

"What is the quote?" asked Ziva.

"_The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers_," said Ducky. "Henry VI."

"That's right, Doctor," said Jimmy.

"Anthony always has a nice sense of humor," said Ducky.

"We have to help DiNozzo without exposing all of us," Vance said.

"Abby, McGee, start searching Alexander Paddington in the morning. Leon, I need Easton removed from my team," said Gibbs.

"Considered it done," said Vance.

"Ziva, starting tomorrow you and I begin investigating Jarvis and Garrison," Gibbs said. "We need to be able to blackmail them back."

"Let's bring Tony home, Gibbs," said Abby.

Gibbs nodded his head.

"I agree, boss," said McGee.

"Anything you need from me, Jethro, I shall willingly give it for Anthony," said Ducky.

"Me, too," added Jimmy.

"Gibbs, I will not rest until Tony is safe," said Ziva.

"You take the lead on this, Gibbs. What do you need from me?" asked Vance.

"Keep an eye on Jarvis and Garrison, Leon. Protect our six," Gibbs said.

"Consider it done," Vance replied.

Gibbs looked at his team and nodded. It was time to find Tony and save him from his own sacrifice.

NCIS

They passed through the gate and arrived at the residence of Michel LeGrande at two in the morning. It was a large modern house, which stood on a hill overlooking Vancouver. Tony and Kensi were shown to a single bedroom. Out of politeness Tony gave her a shirt to sleep in and slept on the floor. When he woke in the morning, he noticed Kensi resting her head on one head and staring down at him.

"Morning, sunshine," he said.

"You better get up and get into bed with me just in case someone comes in to wake us," she said.

"Good point," said Tony.

After tossing her his pillow and blanket, he stood then stretched out his sore back then joined her in the bed.

"I can't apologize enough for getting you involved in this," he said.

"It's me job," she smiled.

Slowly, the bedroom door opened. Quickly, Kensi draped her body over Tony and placed her head on his chest. LeGrande's butler entered the room.

"Sir, Master LeGrande was called away last night before you arrived. He is scheduled to tomorrow," he said.

"What's wrong name?" asked Tony.

"Fain," he said.

"Well, Fain, I'm going to need access to a car, so I can take the beautiful Nikki here shopping for clothes. She was forced to leave with out being able to collect her clothes," said Tony.

"I'll arrange for a car after breakfast," Fain said.

"Thank you," Tony said and watched as the butler shut the door.

Almost out of instinct, he kissed the top of Kensi's head. Instead of reacting badly to this Kensi turned her head and chest his bare chest.

"It looks like we are in this together for awhile," she said.

"Don't take this badly but I wish you weren't here. It's bad enough that I'm here playing without a net. You shouldn't be exposed to this," said Tony.

"Don't worry about it, my team will find us then you'll have backup," Kensi said.

"You always so optimistic?" he asked her.

"No. Maybe it's your influence on me," she smiled.

This made Tony laugh, something he hadn't honestly done in months.

NCIS

Callen, Hanna, and Deeks arrived at the presidential bungalow. Hanna picked the lock and let them. Kensi hadn't come in to work that morning. They called her cellphone and no answer. Deeks went to her apartment and she wasn't there. That was when Hettie told them to check out DiNozzo's bungalow.

"Deeks, search the bathroom," said Callen. "I'll take the kitchen and, Sam, you take living room. Look for clues to what happened."

Callen pulled on his gloves, as did Hanna and Deeks. They took their assigned rooms and started searching. It didn't Deeks long to find Kensi's badge, ID, cellphone, and gun in the water tank of the toilet.

"Callen, Sam, come here," he called to him.

The two men came running into the bathroom. Deeks pointed into the water tank. They looked at Kensi's things.

"She must have dumped them in there to avoid being made as a fed," said Callen.

"Which means one of DiNozzo's clients must have surprised him and taken him off to somewhere," said Hanna.

"Someone should let Hettie know that jackass got Kensi into trouble," said Deeks.

"He didn't mean to get her involved, Deeks, so hold fire," Hanna warned him.

"I'll call Hettie," said Callen, who then took his cellphone out and made the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hettie looked at Deeks, Callen and Hanna, as they sat at their desks. Each man wore a mask of worry. She understood their worry, but she also knew that Kensi Blye was an exceptional agent and she had another exceptional agent looking out for her.

"Gentlemen, I know you are worried about Kensi," Hettie said, "but she is with a highly skilled agent. I have read Anthony DiNozzo's file as well as several profiles of him by other agencies and he has remarkable survival skills and always protects his partner."

"But how good is he at undercover work?" asked Callen, wishing he were in Tony's place instead of him. He was comfortable on the edge playing without a net. In some ways that was how his whole life was.

"Do you remember the Macaluso Family?" asked Hettie.

"Yeah. An undercover cop took them down," Callen said. "He was under almost two years. It was impressive work."

"That was DiNozzo," said Hettie.

Callen nodded his head in approval.

"She is my partner and he better protect her or he'll have to answer to me," said Deeks.

"I just wish we knew where they went," said Hanna.

"Vancouver. Anthony mentioned it as a possible destination for him. Whoever his client it, they must have requested his appearance earlier then anticipated and Miss Blye got caught up in his op," said Hettie.

"Do we go to Vancouver?" asked Hanna.

"I think, Mr. Hanna, that our first step should be having Mr. Callen reach out to Agent Gibbs," said Hettie. "No one knows Anthony DiNozzo better than Agent Gibbs."

"I call him right away," said Callen.

"Mr. Callen, be careful. We still don't know who can be trusted and who can't," said Hettie.

"Gibbs can be trusted," said Callen.

He picked up his desk phone and speed dialed NCIS Headquarters. When the automated operator picks up Callen dialed Gibbs' extension.

"Gibbs," he answered the telephone.

"It's Callen. Is it safe to talk on this phone?" he asked.

"It depends what you want to talk about," said Gibbs.

"I'd like to discuss a close friend of yours who seems to be missing," said Callen.

"I'll talk to you in fifteen minutes. I'll be using MTAC," said Gibbs.

"Talk to you then, Gibbs," said Callen.

Gibbs hung up with Callen and dialed Vance.

"Leon, I need to use MTAC and I need to use it without the techs in the room," said Gibbs.

"_Get McGee and I'll meet you in MTAC_," said Vance.

Within ten minutes Vance had the techs out of the room and he and McGee manned the controls. Soon Callen and Hettie were on the screen. Gibbs started the conversation.

"We are talking about DiNozzo, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah. We nearly apprehended him as a new hot arms dealer. He explained his situation to us and we decided to let him go," said Callen. "One of my team was with him when he was gathered up and taken by his next client."

"Where is he?" asked Gibbs.

"We believe he is in Vancouver," said Callen.

"Our agent Kensi Blye is now with him, Agent Gibbs, so we wish to be involved in whatever you have planned," said Hettie.

Vance nodded to McGee, took his headset off, stood up and walked over to Gibbs.

"Hettie, are you sure?" asked Vance.

"Can he be trusted, Gibbs?" asked Callen meaning Vance.

"Yes," said Gibbs.

"Can DiNozzo take care of Kensi?" asked Callen.

"There is no one I want protecting my six more than DiNozzo," answered Gibbs. He wished he conveyed that to DiNozzo more the past few years. Although they were still close, they had drifted away as partners when DiNozzo was at his side.

"Leon, we are positive. We want to be involved. What do you need us to do?" asked Hettie.

"We need to get information on Jarvis and Garrison. They blackmailed DiNozzo using those he is fondest against him, so we need to counter that," said Vance.

"I understand, Leon," said Hettie. "Everyone in DC has a skeleton or two in the closet, so we'll find the ones rattling around in Garrison's and Jarvis'."

"That would be helpful, Hettie," said Vance.

"I shall probably be coming out to DC then," said Hettie.

"Why don't you bring your team with you and well decide who will pursue DiNozzo and your agent and who will find Garrison's and Jarvis' secrets," said Vance.

"I agree. Agent Gibbs, expect a visit to your home in the morning," said Hettie.

"My door is always unlocked," said Gibbs.

"I know," smiled Hettie then the screen went blank.

Gibbs stared at the screen for a moment then shook his head.

"She is a frightening little woman," said Gibbs.

"You have no idea, Gibbs," said Vance.

NCIS

Tony treated Kensi to six bags and two garment bags of clothes. If he dressed expensively, she was going to be his equal. For her part Kensi enjoyed the experience of shopping with Tony. She had to admit that his fashion sense was better than hers having been raised a tom boy by her marine father.

When the they that late afternoon, Fain told them he'd serve them dinner in two hours and that Mr. LeGrande would be there to have breakfast with them in the morning. It was a surprisingly intimate dinner, as Fain served them by the fire place in the living room. For dinner she wore a denim v neck dress which was cut mid thigh along with a pair of four inch high heels. She wore her hair down, as she could see Tony preferred it that way from the way his eyes looked at her. Although she was there to help him in his undercover job, she liked when he looked at her with desire.

Tony wore his black Armani suit with a white linen shirt and no tie. Fain served them Chicken Tikka Masala along with a Sauvignon Blanc from New Zealand. Dessert was chocolate mouse served with Italian roast coffee. To keep the appearance of being lovers, Tony held Kensi hand across the table whenever they were eating. If he was being honest with himself he held her hand because the loneliness of this assignment had caught up with him and he was enjoying being close with another human being.

"I have to admit that I've enjoyed dinner," she said.

"Thank you," he said with such sincerity that Kensi felt her heart flutter.

Even though she had feeling for her partner Deeks, she had an immediate connection with Tony. Maybe it was her father issues, though she was sure she had gotten over that part of her personal issues years ago. No, there was something about him that she responded to right away.

"Don't thank me," she said. "I'm actually glad to be here with you."

"We should be off to bed. There some things we need to discuss before breakfast and meeting Michel," said Tony.

Making a show of it for Fain Tony got up and walked over and pulled her chair out for her. As she stood up, she turned her around and passionately kissed her. Kensi had been on enough undercover assignments that she knew some of the heat he brought to that kiss was real not faked passion.

Once they got to the bedroom, Tony mad sure no one was listening then he motioned her to sit down.

"When I was forced into the assignment, I was told to do what I must to succeed. I've been successful so far but this sale will be my biggest and also the most dangerous for our country. This is my first million dollar sale," he told her.

"What are you selling?" she asked

"A prototype, well, one of the prototypes of the XM25 CDTE. It is a Counter Defilade Target Engagement System. It's nickname is the Punisher. What it is..." he started to explain.

"An air burst grenade launcher," she finished for him.

"That's right. It fires 25 grenades, which can be programmed by the weapon to explode in midair at various distances allowing for an air burst effect. It's the first small arms weapon to use smart technology," he explained.

"How did you get it?" she asked.

"Using contacts, my personal knowledge and hiring a few people, I stole it. LeGrande wants it so he can build his own version to sell," Tony said.

"Do Garrison and Jarvis know you are doing this?" asked Kensi.

"They'd be fools not to. How else am I going to get a rep big enough to attract Talib?" he said.

He took off his Armani suit jacket and tossed it on a chair. At least he hoped the damned fools knew what he was up to. He was keeping meticulous records in order that everyone he dealt with could be arrested when he was done. God knows he didn't want to be a death merchant.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," she said.

"You didn't upset, my life did," he said. "Only I could get myself into a fucking jam like this. Sometimes I think I should have stayed a cop."

He sat on the armchair and buried his face in his hands. Kensi walked over to him and knelt down in between his legs then she pulled his hands away from his face and gently caressed it with her own. His green eyes stared into her mixed colored eyes.

"I'll get you out of this as soon as I can," he said.

"What if I refuse to leave you?" she asked.

"Then you'd be a fool," he said.

Kensi hands ended up on either side of his face then she kissed him. It was more than a simple kiss; it was an offer of solace and a chance to no longer be alone. When she leaned back away from the kiss, she offered him a smile that had as much desire as it did friendship.

"We shouldn't do this," he said.

"Yes, we should," she said then she kissed him again.

Whatever walls he had up crumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and responded to her kiss. As he licked her lower lips then sought out her tongue with his own, she moaned. _This is not a mistake, _she thought to herself, as he lifted her dress over her head then he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. For the first time in months, Tony didn't go to bed feeling lonely or alone.

NCIS

Gibbs finished showering. Looking into the fogged up mirror he glared at himself. It had been over six months since he last saw Tony. What was a gnawing regret was now gut eating guilt. The man had saved his life in more than one way. Besides fishing him and Maddie out of the water, it was Tony and Abby that taught him that family didn't just have to be about blood relations. They were his kids and he added Ziva to that. McGee was never like his son, but the best friend of one of his kids. It was odd how it all developed, but it started with Abby then Tony.

So, when he surrogate son needed him the most what did he does? He got angry and turned his back on him allowing him to make a sacrifice for the family. He needed to be part of the team that went after Tony. He had to find him and bring him home.

Exiting the bathroom, he got dressed in a pair of chinos, white tee shirt, polo shirt and sports coat. He head down the stairs to find Callen, Hanna, Deeks, and Hettie sitting in his living room. Their luggage was stacked beside his front door.

"I was just about to make coffee. Can I interest everyone in a cup?" asked Gibbs.

"I'll have tea, please," said Hettie.

"I have some Irish breakfast tea. Is that alright?" he asked.

"That would be fine," she answered.

He walked into the kitchen. Deeks looked at Callen with an expression of confusion.

"He didn't blink an eye with us sitting here. Is he always like that?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah, that Gibbs," said Callen.

Gibbs returned.

"The water is on," he said.

"Thank Agent Gibbs," said Hettie.

"Call me Jethro," said Gibbs.

"Hettie to you," she said.

"So, Hettie, how the hell to do deal with Garrison and Jarvis?" he asked.

"We play their game better than them," she said.

"I was hoping for something with a little more psychical," said Hanna.

"Don' worry, Sam," said Callen. "I have feeling we will get a chance to cause some trouble."

"Good because I'm pissed that people who are supposed to look out for us are using some of us as pawns," said Hanna.

"It happens all too often," Gibbs said then he looked at Hettie. "You've talked to DiNozzo. How is he?"

"On edge and teetering," she said.

"Can this Agent Blye help him?" asked Gibbs.

"I believe she will be a lifeline for him," she said.

Deeks looked resentfully at Hettie. _Why is everyone babying this DiNozzo? He's endangered my partner so I don't give a damn about him. I'm here for Kensi. _

"I hope she can be," said Gibbs.

NCIS

Ziva woke from a nightmare with tears in her eyes. But it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. She remembered that day Tony left; she remembered how badly she acted towards him.

_Tony stormed out of the bullpen and towards the stairs. He didn't even want to wait for the elevator. Ziva had enough, so she followed him. If he was going to say his peace than she wanted to say hers. _

_She caught up to him as he was about to get into his car. At first she was thrown off by the expression of sadness on his face, but he quickly masked that over with indifference. _

_"What can I do for you, Agent David?" he asked coldly. _

_"I want to speak to you before make your cowardly exit," she snapped. _

_"Cowardly. That must be your Mossad training speaking, huh? If it doesn't end in carnage and blood then it's cowardly," he retorted. _

_"No, you are a coward because you say those horrible things to a man who is better than you then you leave not caring about the damage you've done," she said. _

_"Again, you're worshiping at the altar of Gibbs," he said. _

_"You'd prefer that I be on my knees in front of you?" she sarcastically asked. _

_"Let's leave Paris out of this. You are the one that wanted that to be a one night stand not me," he said. _

_"Is that it? You are pouting because I never worshipped you?" she growled at him. _

_"I don't know about your religion, David, but my has something against false Gods," he laughed without humor. _

_"You have no religion, just like you have no honor. To think I once trusted you, that I once loved you," she spat. _

_With those words Tony went to speak but stopped himself. _

_"You are a bastard. I hope you die in the gutter like your father predicted," she said. _

_"Go back to Gibbs. Maybe you can convince him to stop treating you like a daughter and bring it to the next level. You always did prefer him," Tony coldly stated. _

_Ziva snapped. First, she delivered a savant kick to his stomach which bent him over then delivered an elbow to the base of his neck which put him on his knees. Finally, she pulled his head back by his hair and spit in his face then followed that with a slap that even cause her hand pain. _

_"You are lucky that I am no longer an assassin," she said. _

_"Yeah, real lucky," he said through gritted teeth. _

_She turned her back on him and left him there. _

Ziva began to weep. She turned back onto her stomach and wept into her pillow thinking that he would never forgive her for her actions.

NCIS

Tony woke with a start. His dreams were once again filled with his final confrontation with Ziva. Little did she know how he wished she had killed him then and there. He loved her and he caused her pain. He deserved it if she had killed him.

Kensi shift in his arms. He felt her naked skin up against his own. He also didn't deserve the comfort she had given him the night before. By making love with her, he had complicated an already complex situation. He had to concentrate on his mission. Kensi woke up.

"Good morning," she purred.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said.

"Last night was amazing," she said.

"It was and it shouldn't happen again," he said.

"But it will," she smiled then kissed him.

Getting out of bed, she stood there in front of him naked as a jay bride.

"YOu know you won't be able to resist me," she smiled.

"Go shower. We have to meet with LeGrande this morning," he said.

"Care to join me?" she asked.

"Stop being a temptress," he said. "I have to get into the right frame of mind for breakfast."

LeGrande was handsome. He was several years younger then Tony. He was French by birth and Canadian by choice. Sitting at the breakfast table in a black silk shirt and cream colored pants, he kept making eye contact with Kensi, whow was dressed in a burnt orange oversized boat neck sweater and cago pants. Tony wore a pair of Loro Piana basic fit five pocket ivy colored pants and a McQ zip up men's cardigan sweet and a black tee shirt underneath.

"You never told me you kept such beautful company," said LeGrande.

"That's because I hope to make her Mrs. Paddington if our deal goes well," said Tony trying to deflect some of LeGrande's attention away from Kensi.

"Do you wish to be Mrs. Paddington, Nikki?" asked LeGrande.

"I can't wait," Kensi smiled.

"You are a lucky man, Alex," said LeGrande.

"Thank you, Michel."

"I have never met an arms dealer like you before. You have no entourage, no syccophants. You only hire men as you need them for a job, and now I get to meet your would be wife. Yes, I like you and your style. I am prepared to pay one million euros for the XM25. Is that satisfactory?" asked LeGrande.

"Michel, you make doing business a pleasure," said Tony.

"I suppose you are wanting cash," said LeGrande.

"I'll take barer bonds or a cash transfer into my Monaco account," Tony smiled.

"Bring a laptop for the transfer and the XM25," said LeGrande. "When can we make the switch?"

"It is Monaco. We can make the switch there whenever you wish," said Tony.

"Interesting. You actually shipped out of the country to Monaco. Where is it being kept?"

"By my banker in his bank," smiled tony. "It wieghs only fourteen pounds and is twnety nine inches long. He doesn't even know what it is."

"Shall we take my Gulfstream tomorrow to Monaco?" he asked.

"Sounds like a deal, Michel," said Tony.

"Excellent," he lifted his mimosa as a toast.

Kensi and Tony lifted theirs in turn.

"Let us hope we do business again," said LeGrande.

"I see no reason why not," smiled Tony.

He had taken another step closer to Ali Ibn Talib, another step closer to finishing what he had started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Gulfstream landed in Monte Carlo. According to Tony his bank and his apartment were in Fontvieille. As they exited the plane they were greeted by a sunny, sixty degree day with a light breeze. Tony held Kensi hand as he realized it was nearing Thanksgiving. He usually had Thanksgiving either alone or with Gibbs and Ducky, the three bachelors. This year he wouldn't even celebrate the holiday. Thinking about his friends, his titular family, combined with the plane ride made him feel bone tired. All he wanted to do was get into his apartment and sleep.

LeGrande's Mercedes Benz limo met them at the airport and picked them up. They filed in with Kensi sitting in between the two men and holding Tony's hand.

"I have an apartment in Monte Carlo. I'll have my driver drop me off then drive you to your apartment in Fontvieille," said LeGrande.

"Thank you, Michel," said Tony.

"Dinner tonight and then business tomorrow?" asked LeGrande.

"Sounds good. Beef bar at eight. I'll make reservations and it's on me," said Tony.

"Excellent, Alex. You make doing business easy," said LeGrande.

Kensi was surprised that Tony actually did have a permanent apartment in Fontvieille. It was located in one of the newer buildings overlooking the harbor. The one bedroom apartment had a living and dining area, a large kitchen, and even a study. She had to admit that it was one of the most magnificent locales she had ever experienced, though she still preferred Hawaii. Once they were behind closed doors in his apartment, Tony explained his choice of Monaco to Kensi.

"When I started this assignment, I decided that I needed an out of the country base. If I was going to attract the better clients I had to be international. Four months ago, I came to Monaco, opened a bank account, and purchased this place after a good night at the gambling tables. I spent two weeks here and then returned to the US," he explained.

"SecNav and Garrison don't know about this place?" asked Kensi.

"No. In some ways this was also going to be my fall back if the op went south. I'd come here and blend and hope they forget about me, though I knew the chances of that happening were slight," Tony told her.

"You do realize that you are unforgettable," Kensi said then kissed his cheek.

"You're making hard to send you home," said Tony. "Now I'm jetlagged. How about we take a nap before dinner."

Bringing their luggage into the bedroom they both stripped down to their underwear and got into bed. Kensi cuddled up close to Tony resting her head on his shoulder as he draped his right arm around her. Within minutes he drifted asleep.

_The white supremacist group called themselves the Defenders of Man, which sort of amused Tony. He met them outside of Memphis near the Mississippi River in an isolated spot. It was a hot day, even for late afternoon, too hot to be doing anything being under the sun, but that was where they were. He didn't choose the location where they met. _

_"Mr. Paddington," Taylor Moss offered Tony his right hand to shake. _

_Tony shook his hand. It was a strong grip. He felt like he needed a shower just shaking this man's hand, so he put a big smile on his face to cover his real emotions. He never did like for people to know what he was thinking or feeling. _

_"In the back of the SUV you'll find fifty M4 carbines just like you ordered. There is ammo back there, also," he said. _

_This was his first sale as Alexander Paddington. It almost sickened his stomach to make this sale, but he knew it would lead to others. Arms dealers cared about the money not the client. This is what he kept telling himself. _

_"Excellent. Leroy," he called out. "Get the carbines and transfer them to my pickup then bring a loaded one to me." _

_The name sent a chill down Tony's spin. He glanced over at Leroy, who was six foot tall and three hundred pounds. Definitely no the boss, Tony thought. He wouldn't mind seeing Leroy Jethro Gibbs show up and put an end to this fucking mess. _

_"Here's your money," Taylor said as he tossed him a backpack full of cash. _

_Tony unzipped it and looked at the cash. Dirty money and dirty bills. He quickly zipped the bag back up. _

_"Not gonna count it?" asked Taylor. _

_"No. I trust you, Taylor," he said. _

_"That's right. White man to white man, it was a good deal," said Taylor. "Where you headed?" _

_"New Orleans. I have some business there," Tony said. _

_"Always doing business, huh?" he asked. _

_"I try," grinned Tony. _

_Leroy returned with one of the carbine and handed it to Tony, who was known glad he had a vest on under his loose fitting shirt. Taylor checked out the carbine then smiled. _

_"Hey, Trey," he called and a young man no older than twenty-two ran over to him from his spot by the pickup. _

_"Yeah, Taylor," he said. _

_"I heard you were talking to the police. Is that true?" he asked. _

_"Just my cousin, Taylor. He wanted to know where we hung out," Trey said. _

_Tony closed his eyes. He knew the kid had said the wrong thing. _

_Taylor smiled at him then he lifted the gun and fired off a burst into Trey's chest sending the young man onto his back on the grass. He was dead. Taylor looked at Tony, who forced himself to smile. _

_"I told you that the M4s worked," he said. _

_"Funny," Taylor chuckled. _

Tony woke up in a cold sweat then jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom where he vomited into the toilet. His stomach knotted and he vomited again. Kensi ran over to him and rubbed his back.

"Are you sick?" she asked.

"No. Bad memory. It makes me sick to my stomach," he said.

"What was the memory? Maybe it would help if you told me the memory," she said.

"Yeah, maybe," he said resting his head on his hand.

"We are partners in this now. Go on tell me what this memory is," she coaxed him.

He sat down on the bathroom tile and rested his back against the wall.

"I sold guns to some white supremacist in Tennessee. Once I was paid I watch the leader Taylor execute this young man, one of his followers. I didn't do a thing about it, just watched and then made a joke afterwards. How the fuck can I ever be a field agent again after this? How can I ever be one of the good guys again? I watched a man murderer someone," said Tony.

"Tony, you didn't have a choice. You had no backup and if you blew your cover trying to stop him then he would have killed you. You had no choice," she said.

"You always have a choice, Kensi. You always have choice," he said as he fought the tears that were burning his eyes.

She knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him hoping it gave him some solace.

NCIS

"Boss, I've run a credit card check on Alexander Paddington for the last six months and Tony has been busy. Their is usage in Memphis, New Orleans, Chicago, Paris, Tuscany, Monte Carlo, Los Angeles, and DC," said McGee, as he looked away from his computer. "He definitely gets around."

"He is supposed to be an arms dealer, so he would have to travel," said Ziva.

"I can put Eric and Nell on doing an in depth itinerary for him for the past six months," said Hettie. "That may give us a pattern or show us places certain places he visits more often."

"Can they get it to us quickly?" asked Gibbs.

Hettie took out her cellphone: "They will have no choice."

She strolled away from the bullpen as she talked on the cellphone to the OSP office in LA. Callen, who was seated at the no reassigned probationary agent's desk, ran his hand over his short hair.

"Hanna, Deeks and I can be on a plane whenever you have something," he said then he stood up, "but I can't sit around here doing nothing. I'm on my cell. Call me if you need me or have some place to send me."

Callen walked out of the bullpen. McGee and Ziva stared at Gibbs.

"He does not leave much to go on, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"No, he doesn't," Gibbs said.

He had a feeling he was going to be a step or two behind DiNozzo until either DiNozzo wants to be caught or was finished with his assignment.

"McGee, take the flash drive Callen got from DiNozzo and begin to put together a list of suspects, their crimes, and what evidence DiNozzo left us with. Maybe we can start arresting some of these bastards," he said.

"Sure, boss," said McGee.

"What about me, Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

"Use every contact you have and start pulling in all the information you can about Alexander Paddington, the Gent," he said. "Let's treat him like and investigation, someone we want to apprhend."

"Yes, Gibbs," said Ziva.

NCIS

Kensi watched Tony as he readied himself for dinner. Was it more than extreme attraction was feeling for him? She wasn't sure. If she was going to be honest about what she was feeling it was that he fell into some of her weaknessess. He was in trouble and needed help, but he was also strong and attractive. In moments when he was unguarded he was honest, even sensitive, yet there were times he was arrogant and cold. His sense of humor was great when he showed. She had to admit she had the feeling he probably used his humor a lot more as a way to keep people out. It could have a hard edge to it. Then there was the sex. It was perfect and he was older, not quite a father figure but older. If someone designed a male to trap her, it was him.

She hated to admit that he like an addiction for her. Was that love? Damned if she knew. What she did know was that she couldn't leave him. As long as he was in trouble, she just couldn't leave him.

He finished dressing in a tan Brioni linen suit with a custom made light blue shirt and brown Italian loafers. No tie this time. Kensi stood behind Tony as he admired himself in the full length mirror. She wore a Helmut Lang sonar draped wool grey jersey dress that was cut just above the knee and a pair of black leather four inch heels shoes. Her hair was down and she wore light makeup. Kensi had to admit that they made an attractive pair.

"Are you ready?" she asked putting her hands over his shoulder.

She felt them tense up a little, but she didn't take her hands from him.

"I wish I could put you on a plane home right this moment, but I can't," said Tony.

"I'm not leaving you," she leaned over his should and kissed his ear.

"We'll see," he said.

"I'm stubborn," she said.

"You remind me of someone," he said.

"Someone you love?" she asked.

He turned and took her in his arms.

"Someone I hurt," he said, "and I do not want you to become another one of my victims."

"I already am," she smiled.

Against his better judgment he kissed her. There was so much about Kensi that reminded him of Ziva, yet she was so different. There was no difficult history between them. She had never offered to kill him or maim him. Kensi had edges but they just weren't as sharp and as painful as Ziva's. Hell, the last time he saw her she throttled him and spat on him. Yeah, love did have its ups and downs.

"Let's go to dinner," he said.

The Beef Bar's decor was austere and modern. Its colors were brown, metal grey and black. LeGrande was already seated at a table. The maitre d seated them with him.

"You look lovely this evening," said LeGrande to Kensi.

"Thank you. Alexander picked the dress," said Kensi.

He smiled.

A waiter came up to the table. Kensi and Tony picked up their menus and looked at them.

"Do you mind if I ordered first?" asked LeGrande.

"Go right ahead," said Tony.

"I'll have tuna Carpaccio with truffle oil and caramelized mango to start. For an entree I'll have the foe gras risotto and we'll share a bottle of Dom."

"Very good," the waiter said.

"Darling, go ahead," said Tony.

"I'll start with the beef tartar," said Kensi. "Can we share the Chateaubriand?"

"Of course," Tony smiled.

"We'll have that with mashed potatoes with caviar and cream corn," she said.

"I guess I'll start with the veal tartar," said Tony.

"I look forward for the exchange tomorrow," LeGrande said.

"My account could use the infusion," smiled Tony.

"Do you need more work, Alexander?" asked LeGrande.

"Yes, I could," said Tony.

LeGrande smiled.

"His name is Alphonso Sen. He lives in Rome. I'll give you his particulars tomorrow. He acts as a middle man. Using my name as an introduction, he will match you with one of his clients, depending upon what they need and what you can provide," said LeGrande.

"Michel, you are becoming a friend," said Tony.

"Why not? I like you style," he said then looked at Kensi, "and taste."

NCIS

After a long day all Ziva wanted was to steep in a hot bath and crawl into bed. After stripping off her clothes, she grabbed a glass of white wine, ran a bath then lowered herself into the bath. Sipping her wine she let her mind wander.

As much as she wanted to bring up good memories of Tony, all that kept entering her mind were Tel Aviv and the parking garage. Each time she went too far and physically assaulted Tony. Each time she came very close to losing her temper completely and killing him. In Tel Aviv she threw a man with a broken clavicle to the ground causing him even greater pain then pulled her sidearm and threatened him.

In the garage he beat him. Tony put up no fight, though if she did she probably would have caused him more damage. But more than the beating, it was spitting in his face that was the most unforgivable. How could they be friends again? Could he still love her? She doubted that. She could hope, but she doubted that.

But love didn't matter at this time. Maybe it never mattered? What mattered was to find Tony and bring him home and once he was home maybe make amends with him, if that was possible.

NCIS

Kensi and Tony settle dinto first class. they were beaded to Rome for a meeting with Alphonso Sen. one or two more million dollar deals and he'd be ready to people know he had an unmanned drone or two for sale to draw out Talib.

"What's on your mind?" Kensi asked.

"I was thinking that when a movie is made by this I want a young Michael Caine to play me," said Tony making Kensi smile.

"Really? Who would play me?" she asked.

"Ah, now that's a good question. She has to be sexy, feminine with a hint of Tom boy. You know I don't think there is an actress out there who can play you. I guess you will have to play you," he smiled.

"Oh, really. How about Callen?" she asked.

"Matt Damon."

"Hanna?"

"Samuel L Jackson," he answered.

"Okay, Deeks?" she said.

"Deeks. Okay, let me see. Ryan Gosling. No, he's too good looking for Deeks," he said.

"Deeks isn't bad looking. Actually, he's..."

"YOu like him, don't you?" Tony asked feeling a slight pang of jealousy.

"He's my partner," she said.

"I know how it can become between parnters. You have feelings for him," he said.

"Does that bother you?" she asked him.

"Should it?" he countered.

She was starting to realize that when Tony didn't want be cornered he was as difficult to capture as capturing water in a sive. Kensi decided to take a different tactic.

"Who would play your partner?"

"Ahh, Salma Hayek," he said, "except with an Israeli accent."

Now it was Kensi's turn to be jealous.

"Wow, she's that hot," she said.

He laughed then took her right and in his left hand.

"You have no reason to be jealous," he said. "You are beautiful, sexy, and danerous."

She felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing.

"You like dangerous women?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. There is nothing sexier than a woman with a gun," he gave her his million dollar smile.

"You have issues, Tony," she said.

"Alexander," he corrected.

"Okay. You have issues, Alexander," she said.

"You hav eno idea. If you realzie just how many issues I had you'd get off this plane and on the next one back to the states," he said.

"Speaking of the states, when can I send my team a message that I'm alright?" she asked.

"Do you have the smart phone I bought you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Send one of them a text then take the battery out and I'll buy you a new smart phone once we land," he explained.

Without question she took out her smart phone and started sending a text.

NCIS

Deeks was bored lying on his bed watching TV in the hotel room in DC. It was just too cold out for him to go for a walk around. Hanna was working out in the NCIS gym and Callen was seatd by the window staring out at the parking lot thining. About what he was thinking, Deeks had no idea and didn't really want to know. Suddenly his smart phone buzzed. He picked it up and check the text.

_Deeks. I'm safe and with Tony. Posing as his girlfriend. Contact you as I can. Kens. _

The thought of Kensi with Tony made his sotmach churn. Now he wanted to get her away from this DiNozzo even more.

"Callen, here. Read this," he tossed him his smart phone.

Callen read the message and smiled.

"We need to let everyone know about this," Callen said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I used the name Garrison instead of Granger for the deputy director. Since I started with that name I'm going to finish the story with it. **_

Chapter Five

Rome, it was a city that perfectly the ancient with the modern. Tony and Kensi checked into the Sofitel Rome Villa Borghese of a Via Veneto and near the Villa Borghes. It was a five star hotel and it looked like a five star hotel. The room had a well furnished and large living area with a bar and a bedroom with a bed that could have slept four comfortably. From the balcony of their Rome they had a view of The Vatican, which Tony took advantage of after he unpacked his things. He stood on the balcony staring at the Vatican in the distance. Kensi came up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"You look pensive," she said.

"Not pensive, but thoughtful," he said.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Guilt, sin, and redemption," he admitted, as he couldn't take his eyes off the Vatican.

"Oh, light stuff," she teased him hoping to force him out of his mood.

"I need you to do something," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"When I tell you to go, then you need to go without argument," said Tony.

"No, Tony, I would desert you," she said.

"Kens, when I tell you to go, it will be for a good reason. I will need you to go for a good reason. You'll understand when the time comes," said Tony.

"Tony, I think I'm falling...," she began to share her emotions.

"Don't! You were forced into a difficult situation, an intense situation. Times like this sometimes people cross the line, they mistake emotions and think they feel something that they really don't. I know this from experience," he said not wanting to hear what she had to say.

This was Jeanne Benoit all over again. He was on assignment that left him without a support system and he was reaching out for any emotional connection he could make. His experience with Jeanne proved to him just how steep the price was he'd pay for his weakness.

"Tony, you are not being fair," she said.

"This isn't fair," he moved away from her. "Do you think I want to be in this situation? Do you? Do you think I wanted you to be here?"

"It is what it is," she said defensively.

"You are so damned young, just like Ziva," he said. "You know I have a type I tend to fall for and you fit into that type perfectly - hot brunettes with en edge and more than slightly dangerous."

"Does that mean you've fallen for me?" she asked with as slight smile.

"It means you are dangerous," he smiled.

"And you are to me," she said.

"Which is further reason for us to put the brakes on and try and get our head straight," he said.

Kensi allowed a silence to exist between them for a few moments before speaking again.

"Who is Ziva?" she asked.

"My team partner and someone I've hurt," he said then closed his eyes as he freshly felt the pain of what he said to Ziva as if it was yesterday and not almost seven months ago.

"You love her?" asked Kensi.

A bitter, almost resentful, laughed bubbled out of him.

"Love? I was willing to die for her. Is that love? I'm not too sure of that," he said.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Please, don't ask me that. I can't be answering a question like that. Just do as I ask," he said.

"Tony, please," she started.

"No, Kens, I'm doing what's best for you," he said.

"I know what is best for me," she said.

"As senior agent here, what I say goes," he said.

"Tony, this is personal not professional," she said.

"No, Kens, this is professional. This is an undercover op and we cannot risk it because I've already risked too because of it," Tony said.

She looked at him with tears starting to brim up in her eyes.

"Yes, sir," she said then turned and went back into the hotel room.

Tony turned and looked back at the view in the distance. He decided on the plane that he was not going to put her at any further risk. This was his folly and the consequences of it were his and no one else's. If this damned mission went south then he was going to make sure only one person paid the price.

NCIS

"We checked the cellphone the text came from and it is no longer in use," said Abby.

"Yeah, boss, Tony probably had her get rid of it," said McGee.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead with his right hand. He felt a headache coming on and not even a pot of coffee was going to keep it away. This was a DiNozzo special, the kind he had when the son-of-a-bitch gave him when he got the plague and his survival rate was only fifteen percent or so.

"How arrogant is this DiNozzo that he would endanger Kensi's life?" barked Deeks.

"Deeks, back down," ordered Callen.

Hanna put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. He knew that Kensi and Deeks had a strong, if not flirty, relationship. His emotions had been running on high since she disappeared.

Ziva looked at Deeks with daggers in her eyes. She had no intention of letting him run down DiNozzo. _He is lucky Callen stopped him. _

Just then Hettie walked into Abby's lab along with Vance. She quickly sized up the body language in the room to know that ill feelings were afoot.

"It looks like we all could use a nice soothing cup of tea," she said.

"You sound like Ducky," smiled Abby.

"Ah, Dr. Mallard is a tea enthusiast also?" Hettie asked.

"He loves his cuppa," said Abby.

"Intelligent man," she smiled. "Now what is the problem here?"

"We heard from Kensi," said Callen.

"She is pretending to be DiNozzo's girlfriend," Deeks added with some venom in his voice.

Hettie nodded. She understood the dynamics of her team and was slowly learning the dynamics of Gibbs' team. Her eyes fell on Ziva, who was glaring at Deeks like she wanted to kill him. _Abby and McGee have personalities which don't grate but need reassurance and guidance; Gibbs is still a marine at heart and has the tact of a gunny; and Ziva is a trained assassin who has discovered her humanity by contact through this team. She also is in love with Anthony, who must act as a buffer for Gibbs and give his teammates whatever they need to succeed. Fascinating. _

"Mr. Deeks, Anthony is on assignment and she got caught up in it. What did you expect that they would say she was his maid?" she said defusing Deeks. "Now where are they?"

"We don't know," Gibbs said.

"You trained him well," she said to Gibbs.

"When it comes to hiding, DiNozzo didn't need to be trained," said Gibbs then immediately regretted saying it.

Tony brought with a lifetime of bad family memories which had made him expert at hiding his feelings, if not himself. But what DiNozzo his best agent and someone he did admire was no matter how many times he was knocked down he got up. He was resilient. But even the most resilient bastard finally stayed down. He was afraid that Tony was near the end of his resilience.

"Hettie and I have been doing some checking with contacts on the hill and we think we might have something on Jarvis to use a lever," said Vance in order to get this group back to the business at hand. "It appears that the president wasn't too happy with what happened with Latham and Cole. He is under pressure to produce something which will show the agency in a positive light, such as taking down one of the world's leading terrorists."

"So he chose DiNozzo as his tool to do it," said Gibbs.

Hettie looked over at Ziva and saw a woman who appeared calm on the outside but was barely in control of her angry. She recognized the slight tension in the shoulders and the flexing of the right hand.

"Garrison convinced him that after what happened the last time they used DiNozzo that he would be the perfect agent to use again. They understood his strengths and his liabilities and knew how to get the most out of him. In the eyes of Garrison and Jarvis, Agent DiNozzo is also expendable," said Vance.

"Anthony seems to have angered the SecNav and Garrison sees agents as pawns on a chessboard," added Hettie.

"How can we use this information?" asked Callen.

"We dig into the background of Jarvis with a microscope and find things he wishes we had not found," said Hettie. "I believe we are looking for financial inaccuracies and boons. Once we have such information, we can leak what he has done to certain officials I trust and be able to keep the SecNav quiet about certain indiscretions on certain people's pasts."

"Abby, McGee, get started," ordered Gibbs.

"I have also Eric and Nell doing the same with Garrison's life," Hettie said.

"I can tell you this much. Garrison is starting to get anxious that he has not heard from DiNozzo," said Vance. "I have a feeling he is going to start investigating what Tony is up to himself."

"You know, Garrison," Gibbs said to Hettie.

"I do."

"Why don't you convince him to use your people to investigate DiNozzo?" suggested Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs," she smiled, "I like the way you think."

Gibbs smiled back.

"Is that a compliment?" he asked.

"Take it as one, Gibbs," said Vance.

NCIS

"Okay, I'll be there," said Tony then he hung up.

Kensi existed the bathroom in a white terry cloth robe provided by the hotel looking more relaxed after a hot shower. She stood in the doorway between the bedroom and the living area and looked at Tony. He was dressed in a three piece light grey Gino Valentino suit with a white dress shirt and black and grey stripped tie.

"Alphonso wants to meet me in forty minutes at an outdoor cafe," he said.

"I'll get dressed," she said.

"Just me," he said. "I have a feeling he is the paranoid type."

"Do you want me to follow you?" Kensi asked.

"No. Unless he attacks me with a bruschetta I'm safe," he grinned.

"I wish you'd let me follow you," she said.

"Enjoy the room. I'll be back," he said then walked to the door, opened and left.

Kensi stood staring at the door. She didn't know how to get through to him and she wanted to. No, she needed to get through to him. He might not believe if but she was falling in love with him and that didn't happen to her as often as people thought it did.

NCIS

Hettie arranged to meet Garrison at the political hangout Lounge 201 on Massachusetts Avenue. Although she wasn't fond of the interior decor, which she thought was garish with too much red and orange for her taste, she liked the cocktails there.

While waiting for him to arrive she sat a table and reviewed the cocktail menu.

"Hettie," said Garrison, as he sat down. "Getting ready to order."

"I was going to have The Sinatra. I only met Frank Sinatra twice but both times I was charmed," she said.

The waiter came to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I'll have The Sinatra," she said.

"Give me a Johnnie Walker Double Black Label," ordered Garrison.

"Thank you," said the waiter.

"Why am I here, Hettie?" asked Garrison.

"I can help you with Anthony DiNozzo," she said.

He hid his surprise and nodded.

"How do you know about DiNozzo?" he asked.

"We almost apprehended the arms dealer Alexander Paddington in LA. He had to explain that he was on an assignment and we let him go," she said withholding the information on Kensi.

"Okay, I'll buy, Hettie. How can you help me?" he asked.

"He is out there alone. You don't know if he is close to his intended target or gone rogue. I offer my team to do a check up on him. You know - take his temperature," she said.

"You'd have to find him first," said Garrison.

The waiter returned with their drinks. Hettie sampled hers and nodded her approval, while Garrison merely stared at Hettie until the waiter left.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Garrison.

"You know I have extensive connections. I can find him. Do you want me to find him or not, Owen?" she asked.

He took a drink of his Johnnie Walker. The fact she knew about DiNozzo bothered him, but he also knew that she did have contacts and probably could track him down and he needed to calm the SecNav down.

"Find him but don't speak to him. Keep an eye on him for a few days then let me know what your people have seen," he said.

"It would be a pleasure," she said.

"What do you want for doing this, Hettie. I know you and you don't do anything without a reason," he said.

"I liked, Anthony. I'd like to see him survive this op," she said knowing that Garrison intended on him killing Talib and being killed.

She noticed that he looked down at the table. He knew enough not to lie to her. Hettie was like a human lie detector.

"That might be difficult," he said.

"Owen, I recommend for the sake of your career, if not your life, that you find a way. I've met Gibbs. He would like to see his SFA again," said Hettie.

"You like to make my life difficult, Hettie," he sighed.

NCIS

An outdoor cafe in Rome on a cool day wasn't the ideal way to meet a contact, but Tony had no choice. He sat at one of the tables and waited patiently while drinking an espresso.

"Alexander Paddington," a thin, dark haired man with ax sharp features in a Brioni suit said to him.

"Alphonso Sen," Tony responded.

The man sat down across from Tony.

"_You are on time_," said Tony in Italian.

"_You speak Italian_." asked Sen.

"_Yes_."

"_Good_," he said down.

Sen waved at the waitress and pointed to Tony's espresso. She quickly brought him one.

"_You have built up a reputation very quickly. Michel LeGrande speak highly of you_," said Sen.

"_I am looking to spend a few years in this business then retire on the money I make. Now since I have excellent taste that means it needs to be a great deal of money. This makes me not want to waste time or money. What do you need?" _asked Tony.

"_I have a client who needs fifty RPG's. Can you handle that_?" asked Sen.

"_When do they need them by_?" asked Tony.

"_If you can deliver them before Christmas, that would be perfect_," said Sen.

"_How much_?" he asked.

"_$5000 a RPG_."

"_I can get you fifty Mk-153 SMAW, top of the line and best you can get, but the price is $10,000 a weapon. That's $500,000_," he said.

Tony knew they were starting to pull troops out of Afghanistan. In the confusion he was sure he could procure fifty SMAWs, especially if he hired a merc to help him.

"_Can you deliver them to Kashmir_?" he asked.

"_It can be done. Deliver of weapons will cost and extra $150,000_," Tony said.

"_You are not cheap, Mr. Paddington. My client has the money and if you do this will appreciate your fine work and more than likely use you again_," said Sen.

"_Who is your client_?" Tony asked.

"_I cannot say. But you will meet his top lieutenant if you deliver_," said Sen. "_How do you like your payment_?"

"_Euros_," he said.

"_Consider this a deal_. _I shall have the specifics of where to deliver sent to your hotel_."

Tony smiled and took a sip of his espresso. He knew of one merc who probably could handle this job the way he wanted it handled. The only problem was he didn't like that merc for personal reasons. Ziva had an affair with Damon Werth and it always bothered him, but he had few options. Now he just needed to find Werth and convince him to help.

NCIS

A phone call to a buddy in Baltimore, who did a couple of computer checks for him, and he got Tony two different numbers - a US cellphone and a satellite phone. Tony used the satellite phone number.

"_Hello_," Werth answered.

"Tony DiNozzo, do you remember me?"

"_Ziva's partner_."

Hearing him use Ziva's name brought a shiver of anger through Tony's body. But he needed Werth. There was no way he'd be able to get the SMAWs without someone like him.

"Yeah, okay. I have a proposition for you. Are you willing to listen to me?" Tony asked.

"_I'm willing to listen because of Gibbs and Ziva. I trust them and they trust you_," he said.

He wanted to tell the ex-marine that he should be using the past tense. They trusted him. He doubted that they even thought of him now.

"Where are you?" Tony asked.

"_Right now. Germany, Berlin_," he said.

"Meet me in Rome. I'll pay your way and I'll get you a hotel room," Tony said.

"Tomorrow. I'll check into the Sheraton Roma. You can pay," he said.

NCIS

Hettie and Gibbs had to pick four people to go after DiNozzo. If he went it might draw the attention of Garrison or the SecNav, which was not a something they really wanted to do. Callen would lead with Hanna, Ziva and McGee.

"I want to go. She's my partner," demanded Deeks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Deeks. The team is set," said Hettie.

"But... I need to be there for her," said Deeks.

"Deeks, we can handle this. Just be here for when we return with her," said Callen.

"Yeah, Deeks, stay here and be patient. We'll get her," said Hanna.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Tony returned to the hotel he knew it was time to send Kensi home. He just couldn't have her involved in what was about to happen next. Moving directly to the laptop he carried with him in his luggage, he opened it up and turned it on. Inside he kept bank records, dates, names, addresses, items sold, and everything else he thought relevant for investigators to use to make arrests or detentions. He made sure all is Michel LeGrande information was up to date. Once he had updated this information, he took a flash drive out of his pocket and downloaded information onto it then stood up and handed it to Kensi.

The moment he placed the flash drive in her hand, she knew what was coming next and she was willing to fight it.

"It's time to contact NCIS and get you home," he said.

"But...," she started but he cut her off.

"I need them to have the flash drive. It's important, Kens," he said.

"Does this contain what you are doing next, Tony?" she asked.

"No. But I'll get that information to them once I'm done. It will be a priority," he said.

"I'm not leaving you," she stated then turned to leave the room.

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Instead of arguing with her, he kissed her. It surprised her at first then she responded in kind. When he finally stopped kissing her, she had tears in her eyes. She knew that she just lost the battle.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"That's my girl," he said then he brought her hand up to he chin and caressed it with his thumb and forefinger.

"Tomorrow I'll send an e-mail to someone and within twenty four hours they'll be here. You give them the flash drive and tell them everything you know. If all goes well, I'll be on to my next arms deal and one step closer to Talib and closer to being done with this," he said.

"Sleep we me tonight," she said. "All I'm asking is just for tonight. You need the comfort and so don't I. Please, Tony, just tonight."

"Oh, sweetheart, I shouldn't," he said then he kissed her on the cheek.

Before he could lift his lips from her cheek, her hands were on his face and her mouth on his mouth. She kissed him such searing passion that he lost himself and began to undress her. He had been caught up in moments of passion more than once in his life, but this time was different. This time felt like a soldier going off to war and this could be his last time. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. For the rest of the day and evening he lost himself in her. All he hoped was that neither one of them had regrets in the morning.

NCIS

Tony knew Gibbs didn't read his e-mails very often, if at all, and he wasn't sure how Ziva would react to an e-mail that had Anthony DiNozzo in the subject line, so he sent an e-mail to McGee. If nothing else he knew that McGee opened every e-mail he got except for Spam and junk mail.

When he came in McGee greeted Gibbs, who grunted, and then he took off his winter overcoat, which made a dusting of snow on its shoulders, sat down and turned on his computer. True to form McGee came in and opened the e-mail all his e-mails. The first one he opened though was the one with Anthony DiNozzo in the subject line.

_McProbie Won Kenobi,_

_I'm going to keep this short and easy and hope you don't delete. I don't know what Gibbs, Abby, and Ziva told you about my exit, but I didn't leave on the best of terms with them. I needed to break free from the team for my current seven month long undercover assignment. (My Macaluso undercover gig was longer, yet somehow this one feels longer.) So as part of my undercover gig, I ended up getting Kensi Blye from OSP involved. (Long story, I'll tell you some day over many beers.) Well, it's time for her to come in from the cold. She is currently staying at the Sofitel Rome Villa Borghese in a suite under Alexander Paddington. I've paid for the suite for two more days, so come get her. She has vital information. _

_Tony. _

_PS Don't try and trace this e-mail. It is a temporary one I set up. I know Gibbs will try to have you work your nerd magic. When I have a chance I'll send more information. Oh, tell Hettie, hello. _

McGee lifted his head to see Ziva had arrived and was cursing the snow in Hebrew before she took off her overcoat and sat down behind her desk.

"Morning McGee," she said then looked at him with concern. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a spirit."

"Ghost. Seen a ghost," he corrected her then he looked over at Gibbs, who was sipping his coffee. "Boss, I just got an e-mail from Tony."

Both Ziva and Gibbs were up and out of their chairs instant and hovering over McGee's desk. He turned his monitor so both of them could read it.

_"_Ziva call Callen and tell him to get ready to go. You two go home and pack. I'll arrange transportation for you to Rome. If we get there quick enough we might be able to pick up his trail," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said then she pulled out her smart phone and made a call.

NCIS

Damon Werth may have gotten to his Olympian size through steroids, human growth hormones and more pharmaceuticals, but he kept his size and strength through hard work, which he was proud of. He had just finished an hour workout in the Sheraton gym when there was a knock on his door. Opening it he saw Tony DiNozzo, in an Armani black suit with a white dress shirt and no tie with a garment bag slung over his shoulder.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"You're paying for it," he said then he stepped aside and let him in.

Tony looked at Werth and saw his bulging muscles and smiled bitterly. He put the garment bag down. Remembering that Ziva fell for him the first time she saw him and he was trying to pull her through a wall at the time was not one of Tony's fondest memories. _Yeah, I hate him. But I need the fucker so I have to keep my feelings to myself. _

"So, you have a job for me," he said.

"It will pay you two hundred and fifty thousand in cash," Tony said.

"Damn, that's a lot of money," he said.

"It's a dangerous job. You'll be compensated appropriately," Tony said.

He looked around the room and saw an armchair and a sofa beside the bed.

"You mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead," said Werth.

Tony walked over and sat down. The armchair felt small on him, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get this bit of torture out of the way.

"Here's the deal," he said. "I'm on an undercover assignment for NCIS. It's the brain child of the new SecNav. My job is to develop a rep as an arms dealer in order to finally make contact with Ali Ibn Talib."

"That bastard was responsible for the death of some of the men in my platoon. I wouldn't mind seeing him taken down," said Werth.

"Well, if all goes well I'll be offering him a deal then he'll be apprehended and shipped off to some hole in the ground," said Tony.

"Okay, why do you need me?" he asked.

"I have no backup. Also, the SecNav's idea. I need your help. If you say yes then you and I are going to Afghanistan and stealing fifty SMAWs then transporting them to Kashmir for money. If that deal goes well, my next deal just might be with Talib himself," he said then he waited for Werth's reaction.

It took a minute but it finally came.

"Can I talk to Ziva about this?" he asked.

"No. She's not involved and I don't want her involved. This is me and you and I need your answer," Tony said. "Can it be done?"

"Sure, especially with the current troop pullout. We go in as two lowly privates who are assigned to drive trucks. Make a couple of thousand dollar payoffs here and there to guys who are going home to no job then we grab the weapons, put them on a truck and drive away to a private airfield I know. For twenty grand this guy will fly us to anywhere we want, just as long you have the coordinates," he said.

"I've got them and they'll be a landing field their for him," Tony said.

"Not easy job but it can be done, especially if you know how the military works and I do," said Werth.

"Will you do it?" he asked Werth.

"I don't know if I can trust you," he said.

"Here's the deal. The money I'm paying you with you can keep. No one will take it from you. Once we pull off the deal, I not only expect you to fly to DC to tell Ziva or Gibbs what happened and what you did, but I demand that you do it," Tony said. "I need to sell weapons to make my rep, but that doesn't mean I want them to be unaccounted for. You can give the fair warning."

"I know Gibbs and Ziva and they always seemed to trust you," he said. "Hell, Ziva used to Tony stories."

"So you'll do it?" asked Tony.

"I jus don't know."

"If you don't do this with me, I have to hire a merc I don't know nor one that I trust. I'd rather know that I can count on the bastard I'm working with to protect my six," Tony said. "I'm doing this regardless of what you say."

"What happens if we get caught and there is gunfire?" he asked.

"We either don't return the gunfire or we use non-lethal force," Tony said. "I don't intend on killing a single US soldier."

"Okay, I'll do it with you," he said.

"Good. I'll sleep on the sofa. Tomorrow we leave. You lead and I'll follow. We need to get these fucking weapons to the client within two weeks," he told Werth.

"Well, we better start hustling. I'll make some phone calls tonight and get the ball rolling," said Werth.

NCIS

There was a knock on the door of the suite. Kensi had a feeling she knew who it was. Opening the door Callen, Hanna, am intense woman she didn't know, and a rail think guy stood there staring at her.

"Callen," she said the she jumped into his arms and started to cry.

Callen looked at Hanna. Both men were in a state of shock. Kensi didn't cry often or easily. Here she was crying in his arms. It was different. Everyone stepped inside and Callen tried to calm her.

"What wrong Kens?" he asked her.

"He left without me," she said. "I wanted to go with him, but he wouldn't let me."

"Where did he go?" asked Ziva coldly.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me anything. All I know is that he cut some kind of deal with a middle man Alphonso Sen and now he has to go get the weapons he promised to deliver," she said as she dried her eyes with a handkerchief that Hanna handed her.

"Tony sent an e-mail and said you had information," said McGee.

"He left me with a flash drive," she said taking the flash drive out her pocket.

"Another flash drive," said Callen taking it from her. "The first one was a goldmine full of information about every deal he made."

"Yeah, the Memphis police and FBI handled the white supremacist group already," said Hanna.

"Callen, I broke your rule. I got personally involved. You've warned me about that," she said and her eyes fill up again.

"I know, Kens. It happens to the best of us. It's happened to me," he said.

"How is Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Who are you?" Kensi asked her, as she looked at this woman.

She was dressed in fatigue cargo pants and a long sleeve black top and brown leather jacket. Kensi noted that she didn't wear much makeup but was still beautiful and that her dark brown eyes were burning a hole in her.

"Ziva David," she said.

"So, you're Ziva. Tony spoke about you a couple of times. He couldn't hide the pain in his eyes when he talked about you. I think he cares for you a great deal but feels he hurt you somehow," she said.

Ziva softened a bit hearing this: "He and I are partners. We have a difficult relationship. How is he?"

"I could see it in his eyes last night. He's almost at the breaking point," she said. "This assignment would be hard if you volunteered for it, but for someone forced into it, he's getting real close. I just hope he doesn't crack or make a mistake before he gets to Talib and can be extricated."

"We have to find where he is going?" Callen said.

"He anticipated you'd want to track him. He told me that I should tell you to go back to DC. If the deal is successful, he'd send someone to DC with information about it," Kensi said.

"Was he lying to you just to make sure you don't follow, Kens?" asked Hanna.

"No. Believe it or not for someone who is great at undercover, he's not a great liar," said Kensi.

"I can believe that," said Callen. "He doesn't lie in the role; he becomes the person. I know the feeling."

"It's back to DC," sighed Hanna.

"Harah! We have to track him," demanded Ziva.

"No, if we do, we might get him killed. Let's trust him that he sends someone to us in DC," said Callen.

McGee put his hand on Ziva's shoulder to calm her. She didn't look at him but she stared at Kensi, who stared back. The two women communicated their worry for Anthony DiNozzo without speaking.

"Pack your bags, Kens, it looks like we are going home," said Callen.

NCIS

"Kens," yelped Deeks, as he sat at Tony's desk.

Gibbs had been using him while the rest of his team was gone. He almost fell out of his seat seeing his partner then righted himself and ran towards. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around. When he put her down, he saw a sadness in her eyes that immediately had him worried.

"You okay, Kens?" he asked.

"I'm fine Deeks. Trust me I'm fine," she said.

Hettie was seated at McGee's desk sipping a tea. Before there could be a further reunion Vance appeared at the mezzanine railing. He called down: "Gibbs, Hettie, bring Agent Blye to my office, so we can debrief her."

Gibbs and Hettie stood up. Gibbs motioned Kensi over and protectively put an arm around her and escorted her up to Vance's office. Once they were gone, Deeks turned on Callen and Hanna.

"What did this DiNozzo do to her? I haven't seen her look this upset before," he growled.

"Calm down, Deeks," Hanna warned him.

Callen could see that his attitude already had Ziva's dander up. She looked like she was ready to take him apart.

"What creep this guy is. First, he got her involved in his fucked up op and now she comes back looking like her best friend just died. Just tell me what this bastard did to her?" he demanded.

Instead of an answer he got a punch to the diaphragm and another to the jaw before Hanna could pick her up and move her away from him. Callen knelt down beside Deeks and checked him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"She's crazy," Deeks said.

"No, she is his partner. Now keep your mouth shut and you might live," he advised him.

"Yeah, sure," Deeks said.

Callen helped him up.

McGee walked over to Ziva, who was glaring at Hanna.

"He's an ex-Seal, Ziva. I don't think you want to mess with him," McGee warned her.

"I don't care. If he opens his mouth again about Tony, I will close it," she said.

Hanna tried to hide a smile.

"Everyone calm down! We have to work as a team if we are going to help DiNozzo, so let's stop mouthing off," he said then looked at Deeks then he looked at Ziva, "and let's not put anyone in the hospital."

"Just make sure he keeps his mouth shut," said Ziva.

"He will," Hanna assured her.

NCIS

They rendezvoused with the small civilian cargo plane on a dried up field that used to be used to grow poppies. Stripping off their body armor and getting down to their tee shirts, Tony and Werth loaded the SMAWs into the LET l-410 Turbolet. The pilot's name was Fahran and his co-pilot was named Jawid. Werth had told Tony how he met them while working as a merc. Once they loaded the weapons, Tony handed Fahran an envelope with twenty grand in it.

"You are too kind," he said as he opened it and started counting.

Tony walked over and joined Werth at the planes cargo door.

"Almost done," he nodded to Werth.

When Fahran finished counting he nodded to Jawid who pulled his sidearm, a Glock 19, and pointed it Damn Werth first. Tony saw this out of the corner of his eye and quickly knocked Werth out of the way right when Jawid fired his weapon. Taking a bullet in his side right above his left hip, Tony hit the ground, leaving Werth time to pull his weapon and unload a round into Jawid's head. He then pointed the gun Fahran.

"You can't blame a man for trying to make a few extra dollars," Fahran said.

"Get the plane ready to take off," hissed Werth, "and pray that I let you live."

"No more games. I'll get the plane ready," he said then he looked at Tony. "If his wound is that bad, I can be your partner."

Werth pointed his weapon at Fahran: "I know how to fly."

"Okay, I'm going."

Damon grabbed his shirt then knelt down and applied pressure to the wound.

"It's not too bad. Through and through on the left side," said Damon.

"Got to stop the bleeding," said Tony.

"We'll deal with that when we land," he said "I'll apply pressure the whole time. We need to get out of here now," said Werth.

"Okay, whatever you say," said Tony.

Damon helped Tony into the cargo hold with the weapons then got in himself and then he shut the door. Returning to Tony's side he once again applied pressure to the wound.

"You ready for a nice ride to Kashmir?" asked Fahran.

"Get going," growled Werth.

"We will have to fly low to avoid certain things, but we should be fine," he said then started up the plan and began to take off.

"Do me a favor," Tony said to Werth.

"Considering you took a bullet for me, sure," said Werth.

"If we start to crash, shoot Fahran," he said.

Werth chuckled: "I can handle that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Damon Werth stood staring at Nanga Parbat, also known as the Killer Mountain. It was a popular mountain for serious mountain climbers, but for the terrorist group they were selling weapons to it was the backdrop of their camp. The mountain was white and foreboding, yet it was also beautiful. It was reminded Werth of Ziva in some ways.

"We are on the Rakhiot Peak," said Karim, a handsome dark haired and light brown skinned man.

"How is Alexander?" asked Werth.

"Wait and listen. Saeed is about to apply a hot blade to his skin to close his wound," said Karim.

The scream, which came from the tent by the trees, made Werth cringe and he had heard men scream in battle.

"That is the first side," said Karim with a grin. "He is lucky he doesn't have blood poisoning or the bullet was still inside of him."

"Yeah," Werth nodded.

He felt more than a little guilt knowing Tony was suffering because he took a bullet meant for him.

"Do not fear, Saeed has two years of medical school from Glasgow," Karim said as if it gave Werth assurance. "He will, though, have two nasty scars."

"When can he travel?" asked Werth.

"Give him a few hours," he said "I will need Mr. Paddington's card or a way to contact him. He is a man of his word and delivered fine weapons. Ali may want to use him in the future."

"You'll have to talk to him," said Werth. "He hires me for jobs. I'm not an employee."

"He risked his life for someone he hires. He must be an honorable man. I shall let Ali know this," said Karim.

A second scream came from the tent. This one didn't have the energy of the first, but it made Werth equally as guilt ridden.

"The exit wound, hence two nasty scars," Karim smiled. "If he was a member of our group, his life would take care of him and admire his scars."

"Where is our pilot?" he asked.

"Tied up in a tent until you are ready to leave," said Karim.

"Thank you for that," said Werth. "The bastard tried to kill us but we need him to get out of here."

"I understand," he said. "Will you kill him after he flies you to India?"

"I just might," said Werth.

"He comes Saeed," said Karim, who waved him over.

Saeed, who was a homely version of Karim, had blood on his hands, which he was wiping clean with a towel.

"How is the patient?" he asked.

"Sleeping. When he wakes he can go," he answered.

"Thank you for what you did for, Alexander," said Werth, who then offered him his hand.

Saeed looked at him with disdain and walked away.

"I apologize. He does not understand that not everyone who is not of the book is evil," said Karim.

"Yeah," said Werth, who suddenly wondered if Saeed held the knife blade extra long on the wound just to cause Tony some extra pain.

"Come, my friend, you can eat before you leave," said Karim, who led Werth away.

NCIS

Fahran was flying Tony and Werth into Gaya Airport because there was no customs and easily bribed guards. Gaya was the second largest city in Bihar, India. From there they were either purchasing or renting a car and driving to Mumbai where they would stay in a hotel and split up the money.

"I should get extra money for this trip. I never expected to fly you to India," said Fahran to Tony, who sat in the co-pilot seat, while Werth sat behind.

"You're lucky I don't kill you," said Werth.

"Give him ten grand out of my cut. Fuel costs are high," said Tony.

"You are a prince among men," yelled Fahran. "I will praise the name of Alexander Paddington."

"You're lucky he's willing to forgive you because I damned well don't," Werth snapped.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why do you call him Tony?" asked Fahran.

"My middle name is Anthony," he said. "My closest friends call me Tony."

"Ahh, I see," said Fahran. "So what do you intend to do at Mumbai?"

"I'm going home," said Werth.

"And you, my friend?" Fahran asked Tony.

"It almost Christmas. I don't know where I'll go," answered Tony.

"Why don't you come back to DC with me? After DC I'm going home to Michigan to visit family. Damn, I owe you my life, so I can at least offer you a holiday retreat," said Werth.

"I can't. I'm not done here yet," he said. "I can't go home until I'm done. Don't forget to do what you promised me to do."

"First stop DC. It'll be good to visit with Ziva," he said.

Tony nodded his head then turned it to look out the window, so no one could see that tears burned at the edges of his eyes. Damon would be visiting with Ziva; Kensi was now gone; and he was now back to being all alone in the field without backup. _I used to have family, but I don't any longer, though. When this is over, I should kill Jarvis and Garrison for destroying my life. Hell, I'll probably be dead when this is over. _

NCIS

Damon Werth felt the cold of Christmas in his bones. He spent two days with Tony in Mumbai waiting until he was ready for travel then they each took an airplane out of India. Werth to DC and Tony to Rome, though he told Werth he was going to England. He thought if nothing else he'd spend a week eating well and seeing the sights before he made the next step towards Talib.

Werth got off at Dulles and took a taxi to Ziva's apartment in Georgetown. When he buzzed her apartment number he started to get excited about seeing her again. He had enjoyed having sex with her, though she showed no interest in getting involved any deeper than a quickie and friends. She was stuck on someone else, but she wouldn't tell him who it was.

She voice came over the speaker: "Who is it?"

He pressed the button and spoke: "It's me. Damon."

"Come in," she said then buzzed him in.

He hustled up to the second floor and knocked on the door. She opened it the door wearing sweat pants and one of Tony's OSU tee shirt, which came down to her knees. He dropped his bag and gave her a big hug. As he did this he could feel her body tense up. He let her down. Looking about her apartment he noticed that she has a small Christmas tree, one of those foot tall ones you can buy in stores instead of a big real tree. It was on her piano and there was a menorah beside it. He looked at her and she seemed so un-Ziva like: she was sad and without fight.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked.

"I am not your darling, Damon. Now why are you here?" she asked.

"Wow, I thought you'd be glad to see me," he said.

"Work has been difficult lately," she said.

"Well, I might be able to help him," he said and took a flash drive out and handed it to her. "Tony DiNozzo hired me for a job then told him to bring you this once we were done."

Her eyes lit up and her body became alive, as she took the flash drive from him.

"Is Tony alright?" she asked.

"He has a nice gunshot wound because of me. I know he's not that fond of me, yet the crazy bastard took a bullet for me. He has more loyalty than a marine," he said.

Marine. Ziva knew that she needed to take Damon immediately to Gibbs.

"I need to get dress. We have to see Gibbs so you can fill him in about Tony," Ziva stated.

"It's your call," Werth replied. He owed DiNozzo so he was willing to do what he had to.

NCIS

"Then we flew out of Mumbai. I came here and he went odd to London, I think," said Damon.

"Are you sure this Karim is Ali Ibn Talib's lieutenant?" asked Gibbs.

"Positive. The man liked to talk about Ali. Before we left Kashmir he got a number from Tony to contact him in case Ali Ibn Talib needed anything else from him. They trust DiNozzo," Werth said. "I think the fact he didn't complain that they closed his gunshot wound by searing it close with a blade of a heated knife impressed them."

"They seared his wound close?" Ziva said in disgust.

Werth shook his head: "You should have heard him scream."

Gibbs glared at the younger man. Ziva looked over at him and saw that his jaw was tight with anger and tension. She didn't blame him.

"How did he convince you to take part in his theft and selling of the weapons?" asked Gibbs.

"I wanted to call Ziva. But he wouldn't let him. He said I could tell you two about it after it was done then he told me who he was going after and I agree. Talib is responsible for the death of a lot of my comrades," said Werth.

"We need a computer so I can see what's on this flash drive. My gut is telling me it's more than facts and figures. DiNozzo wanted me to get it for a reason," Gibbs said.

"I'll call McGee and have him bring one of his laptops," said Ziva. She then walked out onto Gibbs front porch to make a call.

"You need me to stick around, Gibbs?" asked Werth. "I will if you want me to."

"No. If I know Tony you're not mentioned in the flash drive. Go. You aren't involved in this from here on. You've already done your part," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, Gibbs," he said.

He grabbed his jacket and put it on then grabbed his bag. When he exited he saw Ziva standing in the cold looking sort of lost.

"You okay, Ziva?" he asked.

"No. I am worried about Tony," she admitted to him.

"I never thought much of him the times I met him before. He seemed like a joker and an empty suit. But...when he is your partner he'll give his life for you, and, hell, he doesn't even like me," said Werth.

Ziva heard this and snorted a bitter laugh.

"Before we separated in Mumbai I finally asked him why he took the bullet for him and he looked at me real serious and said: Because Ziva cares for you," he told her.

"He is a fool," she said in a hoarse voice chocked with emotion.

"Yeah. I guess he is, but he's my kind of fool. If you need help to save him, call me. I'll be there," he said then walked down the steps and into the night.

Now that she was alone on the porch, Ziva cried. Gibbs lifted his curtain slightly and saw her standing there crying. He let her have her privacy.

NCIS

Tony entered The Papal Basilica St. Paul's Outside of the Walls, which was located outside of the walls of Vatican City. He was awed by the cool quiet of the church, as well as the stillness. For some reason he had an urge to go to church, something he hadn't the urge to do since he was fourteen at the Rhode Island Military Academy.

The reality was that once his mother died religion had little place in his life except funerals. With his father's track record in marriage, he could no longer get a priest to marry him, so he opted for whatever his next wife wanted to officiate the marriage. His last marriage his father was actually married by a yogi. Senior loved his current wife's flexibility in more than one way. That marriage lasted two years.

He was raised in many ways Roman Catholic and when he was with the Macaluso family he went to mass more than any other time of his life as the church was part of the crime family's fabric. Mike Macaluso practically went to confession every week. Then again if there was anyone who needed to go to confession that often it was Mike Macaluso. Dipping his fingers in the holy water fount he blessed himself. It was more a muscle memory response to a ritual learned long ago than a religious response.

He continued the impressive main aisle of the church until he got to the large ornate tabernacle. Not really knowing why he knelt down in front of the receptacle of consecrated bread and wine used during communion and began to mouth words drilled into long past. He wasn't sure what he was seeking by doing this, but somewhere deep inside of him he needed to do this. He needed to ask for forgiveness for many of the things he done of late and seeking some form of absolution.

When this was over with and if he was still alive, he was going to take some serious time off and rethink his life. He needed to be sure if he was doing the right thing with his life, if being a federal agent was the right path for him, because he seemed to be getting used too often by people he should trust. First it was Jenny and her hunt for the The Frog, which led him to use and deceive a woman he could have loved. And the reward for that gut wrenching experience, she accused him of murder. Next, it was Vance sending him off to be an agent afloat as punishment duty for following Jenny's orders. Of course he had her blood on his hands. After that it was SecNav Jarvis. He said he owned Tony and Tony guessed he did. First, it was the Phantom Eight and Latham and then he forced him into this op. He really needed to rethink his life and career.

Tony made the Sign of the Cross again and stood up. It was time to find a good bar and get drunk. Absolution wasn't coming today. But he sure hoped that it was coming.

NCIS

McGee sat at the dining room table with his laptop and checked the flash drive. Just like the others it was filled with information for them, but this one had something. There was a document labeled A Letter for the Boss.

"Hey, boss," McGee called to Gibbs.

He and Ziva entered the dining room carrying mugs of coffee spiked with bourbon.

"Yeah, McGee," said Gibbs.

"I'll open the document, but it for you to read. Tony sent you a letter," he said.

McGee opened the document then he got up out of the chair and let Gibbs sit. Gibbs looked at the screen and realized he needed his reading glasses.

"Tim, on the kitchen table is my reading glasses. Can you get me them?" asked Gibbs.

McGee rushed into the kitchen and was back with the glasses in seconds. He handed them to Gibbs then stepped back. Standing beside Ziva he waited for his boss to read the letter.

_Boss,_

_I have to start this letter by telling you that I never meant what I said on that day I left NCIS. I'm sorry. (Yeah, I know apologies are a sign of weakness, but I am weak, boss, so you'll just have to accept my apology.) I was under orders to break it off with you and the team by Jarvis and Garrison. They wanted me to be alone on this op in order to sell it right. According to Garrison the CIA tried an op to get close to Ali Ibn Talib, but he smoked it out not because of the undercover operative but because of his backup. They thought a man alone could finally get to him. It's been seven months and I'm finally getting close. _

_If all goes well, I'm now only a month or two away from ending this op. Irony of it is that I turned out to be an excellent arms merchant. My father finally would be proud because for the first time in my life I've earned millions. Of course, the fact that the weapons I've sold are being used to kill people, and mostly innocent people, is killing me. I can't sleep at night because when I do I have nightmares. I was supposed to save the lives of innocent people, or at least bring justice to them, not cause their deaths. Even if I get to Talib, this feels wrong, all wrong. But enough of the babbling. _

_Ziva once told me I'd probably die quoting a movie. I final realized that movie is going to be Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Paul Newman's last line as butch is the ironic one- For a moment there I thought we were in trouble. He and Sundance proceed to run out into the open to be met with a hail of bullets from the Bolivian army. I don't have a good feeling how this one is going to end. All I want to make sure at this point is that we get Talib and everything I've done isn't waste. I know you can do that, boss. You can make sure we get Talib. Don't let him get away and everything I've done be a waste. Force yourself on to the end of the op. _

_Thanks, boss. _

_Tony_

_PS Tell Abby to stop playing with McGee and have a relationship with him already. She loves him and shouldn't waste love. (DiNozzo's rule five: Don't waste love.) Tell Ducky and Jimmy that they are the only doctors I trust and that I have missed them both. Oh, and tell my favorite Ninja that I should have broken rule 12 for her, for love, but it wasn't in the cards. (Funny thing is I am a pretty card player, too.) I'll consider my head slapped. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After letting McGee and Ziva read the letter Gibbs wasn't surprised when his two agents requested alcohol. The letter sounded like a goodbye and no one wanted to say goodbye to DiNozzo. He pulled out another bottle of Gentleman Jack Bourbon and a couple of glasses then he let them have a got at it. It wasn't surprising to find that Ziva downed the Tennessee whiskey quicker and held it better than McGee. She learned how to drink in Russia on an assignment.

"Hey, boss, Tony is a," McGee paused to think of the right word, "Jerk face for thinking we wouldn't help me, for running off without telling us. Isn't he?"

"Jerk face?" said Ziva looking at him with annoyance.

"Yeah, jerk face," said McGee.

Gibbs sat in his armchair and smirked. McGee was three sheets to the wind and Ziva wasn't that far behind him.

"What is a jerk face?" she asked him.

"Tony," he answered then smiled.

"I still do not understand what he is talking about, Gibbs. Can you explain?" said Ziva, who then picked up her glass and downed another mouthful of bourbon.

"Let it pass, Ziva," said Gibbs.

"Boss, do you think he'll make it?" asked McGee. "I mean I've never met an agent as lucky or as unlucky as Tony. He's had the plague, been shot several times, stabbed, blown up, almost blow up, concussed dozens of time, drugged, kidnapped, and hit by a car several times. Of course not the same car but different ones."

"Drugged and kidnapped?" asked Ziva.

"Woman who survived being transported in a cargo container...," Gibbs started explaining.

"Oh, right. He survived being in a cargo container with Ziva, except for a small wound on the arm, and acting as her assassin husband, except for a broken nose and concussion," added McGee interrupting Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at him as if to say why did I let him drink then he continued: "Her and her sister and a few friends were put in a cargo container by some marines to bring them back to the states. They ended up on a different ship from the marines and all but one died. She later hunted down the marines to torture and kill."

"She had a right to kill them it sounds," said Ziva, who became more assassin than NCIS agent when drunk.

"Well, Tony ended up drugged and kidnapped by her because she was afraid he was getting to close. Kate and I had to hunt him down in the sewage system. Son-of-a-bitch almost got him and the latest marine she kidnapped free of her by the time we got their. He was standing in between the woman with a gun and the marine," he explained Gibbs. "Then there was the time he went undercover and ended up handcuffed to a serial murderer who stolen Iraqi antiquities. Tony ended up liking the guy. I never knew why."

"What happened to the serial killer?" asked Ziva.

"Tony blew his head off," said Gibbs.

"I got in trouble with some undersecretary of state on that one," added McGee glumly.

Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon and smiled.

"Did Kate love Tony?" asked Ziva.

McGee said no at the same time Gibbs said yes.

"But they never consummated their love, yes?" she asked.

"Kate would never do that. I mean she just wouldn't have gone to bed with Tony," said McGee.

"Time to grow up, Tim; she did. She realized she had fallen in love with him when he had the plague. She wouldn't leave his side even when she found out that she didn't have it. When he was finally released and allowed to go home, she took it upon herself to go behind my back and visit him. I tried to keep them apart but she went to his apartment and initiated breaking rule 12," said Gibbs.

"How do you know about this, boss?" asked McGee.

"When he got blown up by the car Ari rigged saving you and Kate right after he came back from the plague, she let it slip. She said she should take him home and get him in bed. DiNozzo's smirk and raised eyebrow instead of a joke told me that they had slept together and she had just let it slip," said Gibbs.

"He broke rule 12 with Paula Cassidy and EJ Barrett, too," added McGee.

"And you did with Abby," growled Gibbs as a warning to him.

McGee turned white with fear which caused Ziva to laugh.

"You knew about that, boss," McGee stuttered.

"Yeah, McGee, I knew," said Gibbs.

McGee leaned back on the sofa and lowered his head, like he had been properly chastised.

"I have never broken rule 12," said Ziva proudly.

"You're proud of that?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs. You have rules and I have kept them," she said.

"And has that made you happy?" asked Gibbs.

"What do you mean, Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

"Are you happy?" he asked her again.

"Tony has broken your rule thee times," said Ziva. "Kate, Paula, and EJ."

"They all let him know what they wanted and how they felt. One was love and two were nothing more than sexual attraction. After Wendy he was afraid of love. Look what happened with Jeanne. Wendy left him the day before his wedding. Have you ever let him know how you felt about him, Ziva?" he asked her.

"I have...not. Not really," she acknowledged.

Gibbs looked over at McGee, who was sound asleep sitting on the sofa. He smiled.

"Someday maybe you should tell him. I have a feeling that you currently have competition, though," he said.

"Comeptition? You mean the child from OSP?" snorted Ziva disdainfully.

"She's no child, Ziva, and I think she's fallen for DiNozzo," he said.

"When are they going back to LA?" she asked.

"Not until this is over," he said then he stood up. "Time to hit the sack. DiNozzo is still out there and still needs us to help him."

Ziva stood up and was slightly shaky on her feet.

"You can take the bedroom at the top of the stairs on the right," Gibbs told her.

"Where are you going?" asked Ziva.

"Basement. Working with wood calms me before I go to sleep," he said.

NCIS

New Year's Eve. Alexander Paddington was invited to the luxury hotel of Burj Al Arab on one of the artificial islands out from Jumeirah Beach. Starting in Rome he let Alphonso Sen know he had three unmanned drones to sell to anyone who could pay the price. Three days later he got a call on the number he gave Karim. The voice told him that he had a room waiting for him at the Burj Al Arab and a ticket for the New Year's Eve party.

When he arrived in Dubai he was impressed with the small country. As for the Burj Al Arab the unique archetiture of the hotel reminded him of the sail of a racing boat. The New Year's Eve party was to be held in the 360 Degree Club at the top of the hotel. Checking into the one bedroom deluxe suite, which was the largest suite he'd ever been in and it was considered one of the small ones. With a view of the water, the suite had royal blue rugs, a bar, sofa, dining room, guest bathroom and a bedroom that had a dressing room, jacuzzi, and king size bed. Once he was settled there was a knock on the door. Tony answered the door. It was an attractive young woman, obviously of Arab descent, in dark suit.

"Mr. Paddington, I am Umniya and I am the assistant of Sheikh Abbas Abd Al Hamid. He is your benefactor and host," she said.

"I see," he said. "Please, come in."

He motioned her into his suite. Umniya moved gracefully to the sofa and sat down.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Water, please," she said.

Tony went to the bar and grabbed her a bottle water out of the small refrigerator then he walked over and handed it to her.

"The Sheikh wishes to know the cost of the unmanned drones you possess," she said.

He laughed to himself at how relaxed and straightforward she was. This was just a financial transaction to her and nothing more. You would think she was talking about shoes and not deadly Predator drones.

"They cost the US Government 4.5 million dollars a drone. I am selling my three for seven million a drone," he said. "Three predator drones for twenty-one million dollars. I think that's a bargain."

"I shall let the Sheikh know your price. He will need to discuss this with Ali Ibn Talib, who he is purchasing the drones for," she said.

"Take your time. I believe I have the room for three days," he said.

"Tomorrow night at the New Year's Eve party he will wish to speak to you about a possible deal. Will that be satisfactory?" she asked.

"That will be fine," he said.

She placed the water on the coffee table and then stood up.

"I will be your date at the party. I'll call on you at ten in the evening," she said.

"I'll see you then," he said.

She walked to the door and left him alone. Tony walked over and grabbed the water bottle, opened it, and drank down a good portion of the bottle.

"Well, it looks like I have a date for New Year's Eve," said Tony to himself. "I wonder if I'll get a kiss at midnight."

NCIS

Hettie, Gibbs, and Vance sat around the conference table in the director's office under security protocols. No one could enter the office and jammers wouldn't allow any recording devices. It was Hettie who called for this meeting.

"Gentlemen, I have good news. As we know our current Secretary of the Navy spent several years as a lobbyist, which as we know is a contact sport," she said.

"Jarvis was known for his sharp elbows, too," Vance stated.

"In my opinion the majority of lobbyists are crooks. Now I have proof Jarvis was in the majority," she said then opened a folder she had laid on the conference table. "He paid fifty thousand dollars to Admiral Heath to get his support for the stealth program. There is the money transfer to Heath's account from a Isle of Man account. A friend from MI-5 was able to get me the names on that account. It belongs to Morse, Manning, & Jarvis, the lobbying firm he was a partner in. One of their clients got a five hundred million dollar contract to develop new sonar for the stealth program."

"Where did you get the original information?" Gibbs asked.

"As Leon said, Jarvis had sharp elbows. He left a few people feeling resentful," said Hettie.

Gibbs grinned while Vance leaned back in his chair and broke out in a smile.

"We finally have ammunition to use against him," said Vance.

"The question is when do we use it against him?" asked Gibbs.

"I believe we should wait until Garrison tells us that he has heard from Anthony. I spoke to him and told him that Anthony was on track and getting closer to Talib and he promised to inform me when he heard from Anthony about the final stage," said Hettie.

"Do you trust Garrison?" asked Gibbs.

"He cares about his career more than people. Once he sees that the SecNav is compromised he will support us," said Hettie.

"I need a new Deputy Director," sighed Vance.

"Yeah, one that won't blackmail you, Leon," remarked Gibbs.

"I take it that we will confront the SecNav as a trio," said Hettie.

"Trust me I don't want to miss it when we put the screws to Jarvis," growled Gibbs.

"Neither do I," said Vance.

"We are agreed then," Hettie said.

"Once we confront him then Hettie can leak what Jarvis did to Senator Harrington and I can leak it to Congressman Trevor," said Vance.

"If all goes well we have a new SecNav within two or three months," smiled Hettie.

"We're due for a decent SecNav," said Vance.

"And we due to get DiNozzo back, Leon," added Gibbs.

"Do not be surprised, Agent Gibbs, if the Anthony you get back is a changed man. He has been used by this agency one too many times," said Hettie. "I've read his file and made inquiries about Anthony and I would not be surprised if this was the final straw for him."

"I hope you're wrong," said Vance. "I've made my mistakes with DiNozzo but I have come to recognized that he is a good agent."

"You still prefer McGee," snapped Gibbs.

"I am who I am, Gibbs. I prefer technology to shoe leather," said Vance.

"I prefer talent and Anthony has it," said Hettie. "If he needs to get away from DC, I'll gladly take him in OSP."

"You'll have to go through me to get him," warned Gibbs.

"You may not have a say, Agent Gibbs," Hettie smiled.

NCIS

Tony was dressed in a Armani tuxedo with a vest and a black silk tie instead of a bow tie. He looked at himself in the full length mirror. If there were two things this undercover assignment had done to him, he had lost weight and he looked older. His face had a hardness to it that never was there before. Maybe it came from the fact he smiled as only a tool now and hadn't laughed in some time. There was a knock on the door of his suite. He walked out of the bedroom and answered the door.

Standing there was Umniya in a blue backless gown looking enticing.

"Are you ready for the party, Mr. Paddington?" she asked.

"Let's go," Tony said.

The 360 Degree Club was on the top floor of the hotel. The circular club's widows gave a panoramic view from the water to the sights of Dubai. As he and Umniya entered the party, he scanned the room. It was a mix of westerns and the elite of the Middle East. The only thing they all had in common was money.

"Sheikh Al Hamid is waiting," she said.

"You lead and I'll follow," he said.

They walked through and around men and women dancing, or trying to dance, to _Sexy & I Know It_. Tony submerged a smirk as he saw a fifty year old billionaire trying to do the latest dance moves with a swimsuit model. As they cleared the dance floor he saw a booth with a older man, who looked like Omar Sharif, wearing on his head a Ghutra with a agal holding it in place along with a white dishdasha with a black bisht with gold trim over it. In his right hand he held prayer beads, which he played with.

"He likes to be called Sheikh," she told Tony.

"I'll remember that," he said.

Sitting with him were three young western women, a blonde, a brunette and a red head. Seated on at the booth on his right were three men in dark suits and on his left three men his dark suits. Tony had them made as bodyguards. They approached the booth.

"Sheikh, this is Alexander Paddington," Umniya said.

"Girls, leave," said the Sheikh.

The three women got up and moved to the bodyguards booths. Umniya and Tony sat down.

"Ali Ibn Talib has a few qualms and the first of them is where are the drones?" asked the Sheikh.

"They are in a private airplane hangar in Montreal," he answered.

They weren't there but they would be after he talked to Garrison. Tony smiled.

"He would like an expert to examine them," he said.

"If we come to an agreement, then he and his expert and whoever else can check them out as much as they want to be they take them away," said Tony.

"Will you provide training?" he asked.

"No. But I will provide a manual in English. I take it that Ali Ibn Talib has some educated men working with him who can take it from there," said Tony.

"Finally, do they have hellfire missiles?" asked the Sheikh.

"Each Predator has four missiles. I can provide more in time if you are willing to pay," said Tony.

"That is good to know, Mr. Paddington," said the Sheikh.

"Do you think we can come to some accord?" said Tony.

"I will talk to Ali later this evening and discuss things with him. If he likes what he hears them Umniya will finalize the deal with you," said Sheikh.

"I hope a deal is in our future," said Tony.

He stood up and nodded his head then he walked away from the booth. Ali Ibn Talib was on the hook, which meant he needed to call Garrison and give him a heads up.

He started through the dance floor again heading towards the entrance so he could have a peaceful New Year's in his room nursing a bottle of whiskey. Midway through the dance floor the song changed to Kimbra singing _Settle Down_. A hand touched his shoulder, so he turned. It was Umniya.

"We haven't had a chance to dance," she said.

"I didn't know we were going to dance," he said.

She lifted her arms waiting for him to take her in his arms and dance. Tony smiled then he took her in his arms and started dancing with her. She rubbed up against him in an overtly sexual way.

"Are you supposed to do more than just dance with me?" asked Tony.

"The Sheikh allows me to choose who I am intimate with. I have chosen you," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I could tell you that you are handsome but you know that. It is a simpler reason. You are also lonely. I'd like to keep you company," she said.

Lonely. Yes, he was. And her offer would give him a chance to learn more about the Sheikh.

"Shall we meet the New Year here or in my room?" he asked.

"Your room," she smiled then gave him a gentle kiss.

"My room it is," he said in a low voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Umniya kissed what she thought was a sleeping Tony on his cheek then she gathered her belongings, hurriedly dressed, and left. Once she was gone he opened his eyes and slowly sat up in bed. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep, so he thought it was time to get to work. His first stop was the bathroom for a shower. He turned on the shower and allowed the hot water run all over his body.

His mind reviewed what he learned from Umniya. The Sheikh's money came from shipping and trucking. He had connection throughout the West and the Arab world and the reason he supported Talib was because his eldest son was Karim. Turning off the shower, he stepped out, toweled off and put on the robe provided by the hotel.

Walking back into the living room, he went over to the bar and poured himself a Black Bush Irish whiskey then downed it in one quick motion. He immediately refreshed his glass of whiskey then he walked over to where he left his smart phone and picked it up. With smart phone in hand he returned to the bathroom turned on the shower again then he turned on the faucet. Since he didn't book the room, he didn't trust that it wasn't bugged.

Now that he was ready he put the lid down on the toilet sat down then he looked up Garrison's number. Once he found it, he found himself not wanting to call the man. Between the bastard Jarvis and Garrison he had spent nearly eight months doing an undercover job which was destroying him. Yet, if he wanted an end to the job, he needed three Predators and a fucking Seal team, or whatever they were willing to give him, to back him up and take down Talib. He dialed Garrison.

NCIS

Unlike the last time Garrison chose the place to meet with Hettie this time out. It turned out to be a pub in Georgetown. When he arrived with his overcoat bundled up to keep him warm, he discovered Hettie was there with Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He didn't like being set up, but he knew that he just was.

Putting the collar of his overcoat down he unbuttoned it and walked over to the table where they were sitting. Taking the overcoat off he draped it over a chair then sat down.

"Hettie, good to see you. Gibbs," he said.

"Since we are here to discuss Anthony I thought it would be only right to have Agent Gibbs here," said Hettie

"Before we start do you mind telling me why you decided to destroy my agent's life?" Gibbs asked, his grey blue eyes burning with hatred.

"Jarvis chose him. I just manipulated the situation," said Garrison.

"Not good enough of an answer," growled Gibbs.

"We follow orders, Gibbs," said Garrison.

"Just orders not unjust ones," countered Gibbs.

"Getting Talib seemed just to me," Garrison stated.

"Before you two unzip and show off your manhood what did Anthony have to say to you?" asked Hettie.

"He's ready for the endgame," said Garrison.

"Which doesn't include his end, right?" said Hettie.

"I haven't spoken to the SecNav on how we are handling it yet," said Garrison. "You were my first call."

A waitress started to walk over towards them but a single glare from Gibbs sent her away.

"DiNozzo is getting a chance to survive this op," stated Gibbs.

"Owen, we have come into information, embarrassing information for Jarvis, and we'd like to present it and a plan to help Tony to the SecNav in Vance's office," said Hettie.

"How embarrassing?" asked Garrison.

"If it got out, he'd see jail time," said Gibbs.

"I'll arrange for the meeting," said Garrison.

"When will you talk to Anthony again?" Hettie asked.

"I won't. If the deal is done, he'll text me with the word go. I then have to get three Predators into a private hangar in the Montreal-Trudeau International Airport," he said.

"Hettie and my team along with support from Canadian Security Intelligence will take down Talib," said Gibbs.

"CSI and Canadian Government will want to put some restriction on us on how we deal with Talib," said Garrison.

"You'll have the deal, Owen, because it is in your interest to make the deal," Hettie said.

"I don't disagree with you. I just want you to realize that won't go as smoothly as it could have," he said.

"Yeah, not as smoothly as Tony committing suicide by killing Talib for you," snarled Gibbs. "You better hope he doesn't get a scratch on him."

"Are you threatening me, Agent Gibbs?" asked Garrison.

"No," Gibbs answered. "I don't make threats."

The two men stared at each other for a few moments until Hettie broke the stalemate.

"I'd have contacts at the CSI. I'd gladly talk to them, Owen," she offered.

"Who don't you have contacts with, Hettie?" he asked.

"You'd be surprised, Owen," Hettie retorted.

"I don't care who talks to who just as long as I'm there to bring DiNozzo home," stated Gibbs.

He stood up, grabbed his overcoat and stormed out of the pub.

"The man has no tact," said Garrison.

"And you do, Owen," smiled Hettie.

"Let's finalize this deal," he said.

NCIS

Tony was called to lunch in the Presidential suite with the Sheikh and Umniya. He arrived and was escorted to the dining table, which had a view of the water. The Sheikh and Umniya were already seated. After being expertly patted down, Tony was allowed to sit.

"Rather rude way to greet a guest," said Tony.

"I'm a cautious man," said the Sheikh. "I have spoken to Ali and he liked what he heard."

"We have a deal?" asked Tony.

The Sheikh clapped his hands and tuna creviches were served as the fist course along with a Pinot Gris. Tony sipped his wine. He had to admit it was one of the better Pinot Gris he ever tasted.

"We have a deal," he said. "We can go over the specifics later. Now let us enjoy our lunch."

"Alexander, I was hoping we could finish the details of the deal in your room," said Umniya.

"My pleasure," Tony smiled.

He sampled the tuna creviche. There was a taste of lemon along with the tuna. He noted this because his mind suddenly ceased to function. It was done. He wanted to get up and jump up and down for joy but knew that had to wait for later when he was alone. It looked like he might see home after all. He took another drink of the wine.

"We have been impressed with you, Alexander," said the Sheikh.

"Thank you," said Tony.

"My son thinks highly of you. Karim said you acted as an honorable man," he said then he looked at his creviche and nodded to have it cleared along with Tony's and Umniya.

Next course was Chilean sea bass being served with asparagus and a Sauvignon Blanc.

"You son treated me more than fairly," Tony said.

"He liked you, respected you, Alexander. You see my son is devoted to Ali Ibn Talib, so anyone who can be of service to him is his friend," explained the Sheikh.

"I hope he thinks of me as a friend," Tony said as he prodded his sea bass with a gold fork.

"He does. Of course, that friendship comes with a price. If you should disappoint Talib then you are an enemy," said the Sheikh.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," said Tony.

NCIS

Ziva sat staring at Kensi, who sat in Tony's chair and at his desk. It was bad enough that she had the blonde haired surfer boob, she thought, hanging around her like a puppy, but now she sat at his desk.

"Kens, let's get some breakfast. I'm hungry. Callen sat in Gibbs chair since he was up in Vance's office waiting for Jarvis to show, while Hanna stood over McGee's shoulder watching him work his computer magic.

"I'm not hungry, Deeks," she said.

"Be a good partner and come with me then," he begged.

"No," she snapped. "I want to be here when Jarvis gets his butt reamed. I only wish I could do it."

Callen observed Ziva's reaction to this comment. He could see that she showed signs of tensing up only by flexing her right hand. She had some kind of relationship with DiNozzo and he knew that Kensi definitely had slept with him and had strong feelings for him. He decided that he had to keep an eye on these two women not wanting to see something regretful happen.

"I can't hack into Vance's office camera. He has all his security protocols up and they are working," said McGee.

"We'll just have to wait for Hettie to tell us what went down," said Hanna.

"And we will wait for Gibbs," added Ziva.

Inside of Vance's office Jarvis with Garrison finally arrived. He seated himself at the head of the table and took control of the meeting.

"We are here to discuss an op I never wanted you involved in," stated Jarvis.

"We are involved, Clay," said Vance.

"That is Secretary Jarvis, Leon," Jarvis corrected him.

"Probably not for much longer, Clay," said Vance.

"I said Jarvis, Leon," he said.

"No, Clay, I don't think so," said Vance, as Hettie handed him the file and Vance passed it on to Jarvis.

Jarvis opened the file and read it. His body language went from in charge to a man who was on the ropes.

"How did you get this information?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Hettie. "All that matters is that we have it and will use it."

"Any blackmail material you have on me, Gibbs, or Agent David is now off the table," said Vance.

"And we are taking charge of bringing in DiNozzo and apprehending Talib," said Gibbs.

"Things were done for national securities reasons," Jarvis defended himself.

"That is an excuse," snapped Gibbs. "You once told DiNozzo that you owned him. Well, we now own you."

NCIS

Tony stood in the hangar in a Donegal tweed overcoat, an Irish knit sweater and jeans. Talib was due soon to inspect the three Predators which were in the hangar and give him a briefcase filled with twenty-one million bearer bonds. He didn't know who was their to back him up and take Talib down, but he knew they were there. There was no way Garrison and Jarvis were missing this opportunity to get their prize.

The hangar doors were opened enough to allow people to walk in but not let their vehicles in. Tony saw three SUVs pull up and a breaded Arab looking man in a black suit who had to be no older than Tony get out and along with four bodyguards and another man come walking into the hangar.

"Alexander Paddington," he said.

"Ali Ibn Talib, I assume," said Tony.

"Karim spoke highly of you," he said then he looked at the Predators and smiled. "Mohammed, check the Predators."

Talib stared at the predators: "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"They are," said Tony.

The bodyguards spread themselves out through the hangar. Talib stopped about ten feet away from Tony. He motioned one of his guards to bring Tony the briefcase. The guard walked over and handed it to him.

As if that was a cue, CSI agents along with Gibbs' and Callen's teams came out of the woodworks.

"Freeze! Federal Agents!" yelled Callen.

As his men reacted pulling their weapons, Talib pulled a Glock from under his overcoat and pointed it at Tony, who reacted by closing his eyes and waited for the shoots. He fired twice hitting Tony twice in the chest. It was as if the world suddenly slowed down for Tony. He show Ziva and Kensi running towards him and wanted to yell stop because it was too dangerous but couldn't. His legs became rubbery as his breathing started to sound like a broken bellows. He fell backwards on his back.

Kensi and Ziva reacted the same way by yelling no and breaking formation and rushing towards him. Gibbs reaction was to put a bullet in Talib's brain. Callen and Hanna managed to take down several bodyguards and finally the rest of them decided to test the judicial system.

Ziva and Kensi arrived at Tony's body. His breathing was labored and he had two gunshot wounds in his chest. While Kensi put his head in her lap, Ziva applied pressure to his wounds to try and stem the bleeding.

"Ahuvi, hold on," Ziva pleaded. "Don't die, please, don't die."

"Get a damned ambulance here," yelled Gibbs.

He ran up and looked at his senior field agent not being able to mask the fear in his face. Tony could see their faces. _I never thought they'd be my backup. _A black hole opened up and he slipped into it leaving consciousness behind.

Epilogue

It took two weeks to stabilize Tony. Once he was in good enough condition, he was shipped down to Bethesda. Once he loss consciousness at the airport he slipped into a coma and had yet to awaken from it.

With the help of Abby, Gibbs set up a schedule so that there was always someone in the room talking or reading to Tony. Jimmy, Ducky, McGee, Abby, himself, and even Vance and his wife volunteered. The only one who didn't volunteer was Ziva because she spent most of her free time at the hospital regardless of who else was there.

"How long do you think that he'll be in the coma for?" Gibbs asked Dr. Tanner.

"It's up to him, Agent Gibbs. He's healing from his wounds, though he did lose a great deal of blood before he got treatment," said Tanner.

"You're saying he'll wake up when he wants to wake up," said Gibbs.

"We don't really understand comas as much as we should, but in essence, yes, he'll wake up when he wakes up," said Tanner. "Of course, the longer he is in the coma, the less chance he'll wake up."

"Don't count him out. If DiNozzo does one thing, it's surprise people," said Gibbs.

He walked away from Tanner and down to Tony's room. Opening the door slightly, he saw that Ziva was in sitting by his bed and speaking Hebrew nonstop to him. Tony looked like he was merely sleeping instead of comatose. He stood and watched for a few moments.

"Ani ohevet ot'cha, Ahuvi Sheli," he heard her say.

Gibbs was sure that DiNozzo would wake up. He always did. You knocked the man down and he always got up and when he did get up this time he knew that beyond the physical a lot of healing was necessary.

"Please, Tony, come back to me," Ziva whispered.

Gibbs shut the door and let her have her privacy.

End of Part One.

**Part Two - Tony wakes up, but what will he do. And what will Karim do. **


End file.
